Isabella: The Face That Launched A Thousand Ships
by Reaching Out
Summary: Young Isabella Swan is growing up in the early 1900's.At birth she is betrothed to Edward Masen Jr. When the Epidemic strikes they will land on hard times in their fast growing relationship. Will Isabella end up alone? Or will she find true love again?B
1. Prolouge

_A/N: I decided to write this one for dumb reasons but I would like to know if I should, you know, continue on. I changed names to be more formal. Charles is Charlie. It is the year 1903 and baby Bella is betrothed to Edward. Who is a human. For now…_

_A/N the second: Okay so this is new. I decided after my non-posting phase that I should go back and edit some MAJOR mistakes. I just don't know how to edit and I decided it was best done in parts anyway. So without further ado: before..._

**Disclaimer: I may not own Twilight but I like to use the characters.**

_**PROLOUGE:**_

_**BEFORE...**_

**CHARLES SWAN'S POV**

A feeling of pride, absolute pride, washed through me as the midwife came rushing through the door.

"It is a healthy baby girl. Congratulations." She smiled slightly and motioned me to walk through the door. "In your room, sir."

I ran to… no, ran is an understatement. I forced myself to go the fastest I could to see my dear wife and new baby.

Renée was stretched upon the bed, a small bundle in her arms. "Charles," she murmured weakly as I kneeled on the ground beside her. "Isabella." She smiled and glanced at the child warmly. "I was hoping it would be a girl."

"I am so glad it was." I kissed her forehead, then my daughters. "Isabella," I whispered. It was the sweetest word I had ever heard. "May I hold her, darling?" She was so adorable, so beautiful. Her eyes a vibrant deep-ocean blue, the tuff of hair upon her head a soft curling brown.

"You have no need to ask." Renée breathed, handing my daughter to me delicately and then closing her eyes to sleep. She must have been exhausted.

Isabella was so fragile in my arms. Her cries silenced as I sat in the wooden rocking chair and started moving back and forth.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

"Sweet baby." I cooed leaning down to kiss the top of her head. "Such a darling little girl. You'll have such a nice husband. I'll assure it. My friend has a son, sweet, and he promised he shall be yours." My dear friend Edward Masen had an excellent son. Only but two now, but promising. Edward junior was to be my son in law.

The little angel gurgled and cried. A plead to be fed. Now I shall have to wake Mrs. Swan. And she has had such a hard day so far…

"Sweet?" I said gently probing my wife's shoulder. "Time to wake." She was still so weak… it pained me to see her this way. And it had been three months.

"What may it be, Charles?" She rubbed her eyes and they blinked up at me. Then out the window. "Isn't it a bit late for waking? 'Tis nearly noon already!"

"The Masens have come to see Isabella. They brought the little one with them."

"Oh fine. Help me get up." So my wife got presentable as I carried the white bundle out to meet her betrothed for the first time.

**EDWARD MASEN SR.'S POV**

"Get the boy ready, Mary. He is to meet his wife-to-be in a mere hour and thirty." Elizabeth ordered Edward's maid, she sounded strict but she was grinning from ear to ear. Mary ran off to the nursery.

"Two and a half years and ready to be a bridegroom. I did not think this was such a wonderful idea at first… But the boy is meant to run a home." I sighed at Gertrude's comment.

"How do you know?" Asked my wife the cook. "You rarely ever see the child. And how do you find that character in such a young boy? Has he been bartering off his blocks again? I told him not to… That they were of the finest wood and well painted but did he listen to me!"

"My dear Elizabeth. No need to worry so. The servants know not to pay heed to the boy." I assured her, coming around the back of her chair to pat her shoulder.

"Here he is, sir. In his best Sunday clothes." And Mary lead my son into the room.

"Excellent. You are dismissed. Send for Henry." Henry was the coachman. He had always been an uncle to young Edward.

"Were we going to go daddy?" Eddie wrapped his arms around me legs and stared up at me. In an impossibly cute way I must add. "Today no church day. We went yesterday."

"Yes, Eddie." I said as I ruffled his smooth bronze hair. "Today is not a church day." I picked him up and stared into his eyes, which were full of confusion. "Today you shall meet your bride."

"Bride is for grown-ups. Eddie is to young for a woman." He crossed his arms over his chest, still very confused.

His mother chuckled. "Yes." Elizabeth said taking him from my arms and setting him on the ground still holding his hand. "But Edward, sweetie, listen to me. She is not your wife yet. Isabella will be. See when two sets of parents are good friends and both have enough money as for their children to not be in need they often engage their children in a process called betrothal. Which means once you are both of age you shall marry."

"Why you choose who I marry? Henry said he… he chose wife. He said I got no choice. That I will never find a girl I like 'cause I am stuck with one."

"Henry is wrong Eddie, you will find a girl you like. I am certain you will love her, sweetie. Her mother is a friend of mine and is very handsome and the man is too. So Isabella is sure to be lovely." She was quite ready to end this argument and be on her way. She was probably very eager to see Renée again.

"Only the best for you, my boy." I said while willing him to the door with a hand on his small little shoulders.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

"Welcome back Edward! Hello Mrs. Masen. How is the boy?" My old friend greeted me at the door to their house. In his arms lay a small bundle.

"Well as ever, and your wife? How is she?" He had said in the letter that Renée was not doing very well. Apparently still in bed.

"Fine, thank you." She emerged looking quite pallid. "Let me hold her." She reached out towards my friend and he quickly handed her the baby.

"Here she is Edward." Renée said handing me her child after she had kissed it. "She really took a toll on me. Kicking up a storm in there. She is a strong little thing."

"That is one thing to be thankful for. How about you sit down. You seem unwell."

As she took a seat next to Charles she motioned for us to sit down. I did so silently starring at the little baby. She was a little over a fourth of a year, fragile but strong. Her cheeks had a flush to them, and her eyes a murky hazel edging on brown.

"I thought you said her eyes were blue Charles. These look brown." I said a little disappointed.

"They were blue when first born. We believe they are on their way to a deeper brown." I guess that makes sense.

"Oh she is gorgeous Renée!" My wife said leaning over my shoulder. "I really can not see how any baby could be cuter. She is a beautiful little angel." She looked over her shoulder and then called to our son, "Oh Eddie! Come look at the baby. Is she not the most…"

Edward came storming toward me from were he had been, near the fire. "Let me see, daddy. I want to see baby too!" And he came to stand behind my shoulder.

"Can I hold her?" His piercing green eyes pleaded me. I looked over to Charles then back to my son.

"I do not think that is the best idea… But maybe if you sat on the couch and held her… Maybe that would be all right?"

"Oh yes! Let the boy bond with her." Charles came over and showed Edward how to hold the child properly. "Now do not drop, Isabella."

Edward held her so gently and just stared at her. She stared back at him and wrapped her hand around his pinkie finger. Then he brought her closer to his face remembering what Charles had told him of keeping her head up and traced his hand with hers in it along the side of her face. She blew a bubble of saliva. My son did not seem to mind in the least though. He giggled and popped it with his nose.

Then I could have sworn I heard my son whisper into her ear, "My pretty baby bride."

_A/N: Ah… how cute. Remember Edward is two and a half. So by Edward Masen, I mean Edward Masen senior. And as for her eyes practically all babies are born with blue eyes. They'll turn brown._

_- Reaching Out_

_I changed the ages and years a little to make more sense later on._


	2. School Days

**Disclaimer: I am known to say, "I am the awesomenest." But truthfully I'm just saying it to annoy my parents and relatives. I know I'm far from it. The only being in the whole world worthy of that title would probably be Stephenie Meyer, creator of all things Twilight. Bow down to her ****awesomeness; ****know you'll never be as great. But that doesn't mean we can't try.**

_**PART I: WITH YOUNG CENTURIES COME YOUNG LOVE**_

_**CHAPTER ONE:**_

_**SCHOOL DAYS**_

_**Recently**__: _

_Then I could have sworn I heard my son whisper into her ear, "My pretty baby bride."_

**ISABELLA'S POV**

"Miss Swan? Time to wake. Classes start in a quarter hour." I looked up and saw my governess tapping my shoulder. "Get ready, dear."

"In a moment." I have never particularly been very fond of my governess. Yes, she had taken care of me since I was one and I had liked her well enough then. It was just a few years ago though when things had started to get… complicated.

At age seven (if belonging to the upper class) you are expected to be tutored. My parents, wanting me to be educated, instructed my governess to teach me. I have learned in the last three years the following; how to do fine embroidery, how to act like a woman of high stature, how to manage a household, write (a bit), and I have learned a little in the way of reading. We practiced balance and posture, we still would be if it were not for... well it just did not work out very well.

A special treat I get occasionally after a hard week of skills is to sit down with my mother and father and talk to our family friend Edward Masen and his boy-but two years older than I-of the same name.

Not always was the talk entertaining-though. Sometimes it was of more important matters between my father and Mr. Masen. They would talk of automobiles and the market. Leaving young Edward and I to listen.

Mother on occasion would come to these meetings, tired and weak, protected under a blanket. That was only when Mrs. Masen came along too, though. Which was rarely.

When it was just our fathers and we, Edward and I would sometimes talk while they droned on about boring taxes. Today was going to be like that. There had just been a summer levy and taxes had gone up quite a bit, and today was one of those days my governess had told me they were coming.

I felt so excited as our servant laced my boots up. "Are they really coming?" Though he was older than me and, you know, a boy, I really enjoyed my chats with him. We mostly talked about our tutors and what we were learning. He helped me with my writing sometimes for he was better than me. With his being thirteen and all. I was ten now, almost eleven.

"Yes, they are to come today. Excited for attention are we, miss?" She finished and started for the door.

"Just to talk to someone for a change. I can_ not _wait to be 'out'." And that seems to take forever… "Goodbye. Tell Mistress that I am ready. I will meet her in the drawing room."

"We shall start off by writing today." She informed me taking up residence in a small cushioned chair. "Write a poem. Two lines, rhyming please."

_I looked into his crystal eyes,_

_And there saw nothing to despise._

She came up from behind me after I had written it as to see how I did. "Very good. Now write two more. In these explain what in his eyes was so easy to trust."

_This boy was not young, nor was he old,_

_You could tell he had a heart of gold._

"Yes, very nicely done." She said. "But what about him made you think he was good. We shall keep this part but next write two lines of explanation, dear."

I thought. As I was thinking my thoughts lingered to Edward, and I realized the boy in the poem was he.

_He was polite, sweet, and kind;_

_He had the gentlest mind._

Why was I writing this about Edward? In that moment I realized I kind of liked him.

"More." My governess prompted.

"Yes, Ma'am."

_His hands were big and his muscles strong,_

_I had not known him for very long._

Just a little though… His hands and muscles weren't really that big. He was only thirteen. Not yet a man. I had known him forever.

_He stole my breath with just one glance,_

_I loved to see him whenever a chance._

_I am afraid he does not feel the same,_

_If he did not I would bring us all shame._

Not that I would. It is all for the sake of poetry. Besides it is not like madam knows whom I am writing about.

_Hissy fits and molten mush,_

_All over a stupid crush._

"It is beautiful. 'Crush' though, that is a little too vulgar." She crinkled her face up into one of disgust. "Though I never thought you a romantic." She then got this look of realization in her eye. "Wait a minute. Is this a real boy, Isabella?"

Uhm… I do not know. Should I tell her that I like the Masens' son? Just a little. Would she tell my mother? Would mother tell father? Would it somehow get to Edward? And do I even know I like him?!

Though I had never entertained the thought before I seemed to like it all the more my mind reviewed it. "Um… No ma'am. I am only ten." I knew this statement was wrong. I often dreamed of true love. Even a girl of ten could do that. Until I was out though it was nearly impossible. It was wrong to start getting feelings for Edward when I knew no other young men than he.

"As if that counts for anything." She them murmured something lightly under her breath but I couldn't hear.

"What was that, Ma'am?" I asked folding my hands together innocently on my lap.

"Oh, nothing of importance…" She looked worried though and grimaced to herself. "You'll be married soon enough anyways…" Then she added quickly, "Since you're so pretty and everything."

"Well… are we going to read more today?" Then blushing I said; "Besides I'm not really that pretty." I looked skeptically at the mountain of books before me. Could they really teach me all I need to know about being a woman?

"No more, Isabella. Please give that one a title. Then copy it onto this sheet of paper. Just write… I like your poetry. Consider writing more. You have two hours."

There was something really wrong with what Mistress had just said. My poetry is far less than ideal. I see no reason for me to write more. It would be a waste of a day. Yet I complied nodding my head gently as to not mess my hair. "Yes ma'am."

Smoothing my dress out over my legs I started to write a poem I couldn't associate with the one about young Mr. Edward Masen.

_The fish swim in the babbling brook,_

_One heron was all it took._

_The bird killing to be feed,_

_Quickly turned the water red._

_The heron kills the fish,_

_All they can do is wish._

_That they will not be the next,_

_End up dead like all the rest._

_Poor fish, swimming franticly,_

_Swim this way; you'll be safe with me._

I finished writing, the sweat from the heat of the room sticking my hair to my neck. If only I were 'out'! Then I could were my hair in a bun, away from my neck. In a bonnet perhaps… I imagined myself in a frilly blue headset. I just could not see it.

"Done?" Mistress said.

"Well…" I thought I would write more but I guess one was enough. "Yes. Just let me decide on titles."

In the end I choose to call the first- about Edward Masen Jr.- 'He Shall Do', to tone down how much I would like to have called it 'Yes!' or 'My One True Love'. The second was dubbed 'Little Fish', appropriately.

"Now I'm finished, Ma'am." I said quite proud of my fun little poems.

"Good." She replied smiling half-heartedly. "Now run along. I'll read over these while you play. The Masen men will be here in three quarter hours.

Thinking how short my class had gone I stepped out of the room skipping, eager to get ready to see Edward.


	3. Courtship of the Unrequited

_A/N: I hereby declare this a very happy birthday update! Considering I wrote and posted this entirely on my birthday (February the 19th). I'm extremely sorry if I take forever in these updates. But I'm swamped. Though I admit I love to write and one way or another I shall._

**Disclaimer: As usual I own nothing. Only Stephenie can claim to own it all.**

_**PART I: WITH YOUNG CENTURIES COME YOUNG LOVE**_

_**CHAPTER TWO: **_

_**COURTSHIP OF THE UNREQUITED**_

_**Recently:**_

_Thinking how short my class had gone I stepped out of the room skipping, eager to get ready to see Edward._

**ISABELLA'S POV**

Looking into the mirror adorning the wall above my dresser I saw the cold winter sky behind me as I braided my hair. Now at thirteen my hair could be tied back into a bun. I frequently took advantage of that fact, pulling it up and placing a bonnet onto it all the time. Though today I felt no need for a headpiece. I had slipped on the most elegant dress I owned. It was a dark navy blue, long and sleek against my slender frame. The sleeves dipped down well past my hands and a splash of lace made up the section covering my collarbone. My shoes where a shiny black and laced tightly about by feet as I pranced about the room straightening the flowers in the china vase.

I could not wait to see Edward. Though I was officially 'out' the nearly sixteen-year-old boy was my only male company. Besides Mr. Masen and my father, of course. Ever since I was small the Mr. Masen's had been coming to visit. Though as of late only Edward the second ever came. And my father was always curiously absent from the room.

Which of course made me very nervous. In my lessons over the years I had learned enough sense to know that leaving two young unmarried people of the opposite gender alone certainly was not ever done. If anyone ever found out I would surely be a topic of gossip. That knowledge alone was enough to make me flush the vibrant color I was known for.

The maid knocked on my door as I was bent over to smell a bouquet of freesia and lavender that Edward had given me the last time he had honored my lovesick heart with his presence.

"Come in." I said straightening up and checking in the mirror once again that my hair was tidy.

Though the person who had knocked was not my maid but my father. "Isabella… please join Mr. Masen, Edward, and I in the parlor." And he walked away expecting me to follow.

As I did. The front room was on the first floor and the opposite end of the house so it took a few minutes to reach. There I did not just find the two Edwards but also Mrs. Masen and my frail mother. I sat down next to her on the couch and faced Edward. Apparently there was an unexpected meeting I was unaware of.

I looked at Edward beseechingly, willing him to give me some hint as to why we were all gathered here. But he made no move to tell me. He just sat. Staring at the floor, the wall, his father, my father, anywhere but at me. Though, of course, ever since he turned fifteen this has been his behavior. Very vague and aloof, never letting you know in any way what he was thinking. In the last year the most compassionate gesture he had made towards me was a shy blush he gave me while tentatively handing me my first flowers, or any gift really, from a boy (well aside from the Christmas and birthday presents).

This was a very sad situation to be in considering my utter obsession for him. I loved, or at very least liked this boy very much, and he could care less about whether or not I even existed.

"Now Isabella… I have to tell you something important please listen," mother said, slowly for in her weakened condition her voice never surpassed a hoarse whisper. "We did not tell you because we thought you needn't know…" She paused in a thrill of coughing. "But the only reason you have not attended a public gathering is because you are already courting… with Edward."

What? He hates me. At least as soon as he turned fifteen he did. Before we would talk, play, and blush openly. I had fun. Now it is mostly that we sit there doing absolutely nothing. He didn't talk, so neither did I. Sometimes I would try to start a conversation… but his answers would be short, brief and to the point whenever I did.

How could he be courting me? I am sure someone would have told me if he was... You can not court someone if they do not even know, right? "Mom… I… I do not think…"

"You will attend next weeks dance in his company. Mrs. Stanly and her husband are hosting a fine one. It will be full of young people. You will find someone to talk to." My father said by way of explanation. Though it made no sense.

"What do you mean he is already courting me?" I said, still baffled.

"Oh dear..." said Mrs. Masen, whom I had always liked. "Your betrothed," she muttered briskly. "Ever since birth."

"And you only told me now…" I did not get it. Why didn't they tell me earlier? And how are we supposed to be courting when all he does is ignore me? I looked at him as he sat across from me. And for some reason he was actually staring at me. We looked into each other's eyes for quite some time. The eyes I had written about so many times in my poetry. A new idea always popped into my head every time I was near him. They were all kept in a leather bound book beneath my bead.

_His eyes a most soulful jade,_

_Causing all thought and reason to fade,_

_As though looking to an endless sea,_

_Nothing mattered,_

_All sense tattered,_

_While those eyes bore into me._

And my newest idea was so true… nothing could distract me from the way his eyes shone in the light. How his hair fell in locks over his forehead and covered little pieces of his eyes. Oh how I longed to touch him, to move the stray hairs out of his face, to sit next to him and feel his warmth. Now I found it did not matter that they hesitated to tell me this boy was mine. All that mattered is that they were kind enough to ensure he married me.

He broke the gaze. He was always the first to do so. And he looked about the room. "Good afternoon, Isabella. Pardon me for not saying so earlier."

I followed his gaze and looked around the room. "They left." I said though far less disappointed than I tried to sound.

"Well, yes." He said then looked at me, appraising. "You look lovely in blue."

I blushed, as I knew I would, and he did not talk to me. "Thank you… for the flowers. They are very pretty."

He nodded in acknowledgment and mumbled, "You're welcome." Still he didn't look at me. I picked up my embroidery and started to sew in a long stemmed flowed. We continued on that was for the next quarter hour. I occasionally looked up to see him staring at me, then ducking my head back down to look at my work, a blush on my face. As I peeked up at the gorgeous figure before me I marveled at the fact that someday I would be his.

Then his mother, Elizabeth, poked her head into the room. "I'm sorry Edward but we have to go." Then she turned to look at me, "Goodbye Isabella, I hope to see you again soon."

Then she closed the door, giving us time to say goodbye. "Goodbye Edward." I said blushing and staring at my feet.

Then this detached boy, while I was still looking down, put his hand on my cheek. And as I look up those eyes of his looked deep into mine as he breathed lightly, "Till we meet again, Isabella…" Then he turned abruptly and left me staring after his retreating figure, totally vacuous.

_A/N: So… the reason this chapter is called Courtship of the Unrequited is because Isabella does not feel Edward feels the same for her considering he ignores her. I must say it isn't so and that it is quite the opposite really. He doesn't know how to handle felling love for someone so he tries to not let her see it. He feels weak knowing he needs someone else. Someone asked if I wrote the poetry… and yes I do._


	4. Preparations for A Night With A God

_A/N: I'm sorry it toke so long. Algebra is evil…_

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns the Twilight Saga. I own nothing whatsoever.**

**_PART I: WITH YOUNG CENTURIES COME YOUNG LOVE_**

_**CHAPTER THREE:**_

_**PREPARATIONS FOR A NIGHT WITH A GOD**_

_**Recently:**_

_Then this detached boy, while I was still looking down, put his hand on my cheek. And as I look up those eyes of his looked deep into mine as he breathed lightly, "Till we meet again, Isabella…" Then he turned abruptly and left me staring after his retreating figure, totally vacuous._

**ISABELLA'S POV**

I laid down to bed, reveling in the tranquil pleasures of sleep. It wasn't Christmas Eve or anything but something sweeter then sugarplums danced around in my head.

Dancing in slow lithe movements was my Edward. _My_ Edward. My dreaming mind felt giddy at the idea; my Edward. Though he wasn't dancing alone. The dances I had only ever done with Anne he was performing with me. My long dress dragged along the floor as my fifteen-year-old love spun me in circles, finally forgetting the hostile way he had treated me so far this year.

We danced and even in the fantasy of my dream I was nothing compared to him. The young girls my age would be standing around the circle of our graceful wake in silent, appraising awe over him, wishing they were I. Wishing they're parents had betrothed them to an angel. The boys at the dance would stare at Edward wishing all the girls were staring at them instead.

No one would stare at me. I would be the placeholder, the invisible girl people only envied for the man she was with. We would dance and I would look at Edward and in this dream he was looking at me. We stared into each other's eyes as we preformed the complicated dance steps.

In this fantasy nothing except for his arm on my waist and his strong hand gripping mine mattered. Nothing but him mattered to me. Everything else was background. I was content to just be with him. And in this dream he seemed satisfied to be with me to.

But like all good dreams it had to end and fade into the soft light pouring in my window. I sat up on my bed and stared out at the sun peaking up over the city. Today was the first day I was to explore that city. Edward and I were going to go to the Stanleys' for their daughter Jessica's fourteenth birthday dance.

Standing and beginning to undress myself I heard a soft knocking on the door. "Isabella?" Mother called as I slid back into my, half off my body, nightgown.

"Yes mother?" I replied opening the door to see my frail mother in a sun dress staring back at me.

"Your father and I would like to show you something." She said and giggled as she led me to the parlor. "Charles?" She called to him as she approached the little yellow room.

"Yes, dear?" Father said from inside. "Is she coming?"

"Yes." Mother giggled again and I started wondering what made her so happy today. Renée was always happy all the time, thought normally she just did not have enough energy to laugh so often. And today she had twice. "She's right her. Are you ready?"

"Of course." He said opening the door. He looked me over and then said disapprovingly, "Cinderella mustn't go to the ball in sleeping wear. Isabella… you look worse then a scullery maid." He shook his head and brought me up in a huge hug.

"Now get in. Get in." Mother said shooing me in to the room until I sat on the cushioned chair. "Close your eyes dear until I tell you to open them." With that I heard the soft crinkle of someone trying to tear paper discretely. Then a gentle sound and some weight placed on my lap. Subsequently I heard my mothers voice in whispering in my ear. "I hope you like it. Open your eyes, love."

And at that moment I realized that the sound of tearing paper was really protective wrapping so the thin fabric wouldn't get torn. Laid on top of me was a gorgeous blue and white dress. The sleeves were a thin baby blue material, and the area to cover my chest was in a white heart shape the fabric tapering at the waist. The skirt a delicate chiffon and the lightest aquamarine. Considering Edward thought I looked "lovely in blue" I was greatly ecstatic over the sudden appearance of this darling dress.

I was in other words at a loss for words. Struck speechless at what my parents had given me. "It's for you, sweetheart." My mother prompted obviously befuddled by my silence. "It slightly resembles the yellow dress I had when I first met your father."

She blushed and her husband looked embarrassed and said, "I had a thing for yellow, back then."

"Just as Elizabeth has informed me blue was Edward's. She overheard him tell you last time he was here. I'm sorry," mother said; then looked around an announced that it was time for us to retire to my bedroom to dress me up all pretty.

Upon our arrival to my room she readied me a steaming tub of bathwater. "Get washed." She instructed me as she walked out to give me some privacy.

I scrubbed my skin clean of any dirt and I washed my hair out three times to make sure it hung smoothly down my back. When I was done and had dawned my petticoat I called for mother.

"Yes, Isabella?" She said as she stepped into the room.

"I am ready now." I proclaimed picking the dress up off its place on my bed. "May you help me put it on, mama."

"Of course, love." She said helping me slip it over my head and then buttoned it up in the back for me. "Do you like it, Isabella?" I saw her grinning over my shoulder from my spot looking into the mirror.

"Oh, yes mother! I like it very much indeed. It is so lovely." I gushed on with my praise over her generous gift. "Is it really mine?" I asked. It was too beautiful to be for me. It must only be a borrowing thing.

"Fair enough, we bought it for you, you may as well keep it." She grinned and started running her fingers gingerly through my hair. "Hand me your comb, please." My mother asked attentively.

Once the comb was in her hands all was lost in the way of my own decisions. She started to gently pull the comb through my hair a few dozen times. Then she discarded it for her hands as she put two braids in my hair. Both on either side of my face and generally small, pulling them over my head so they together appeared on the opposite side of my head that they started on. In this way she formed a kind of natural headband. The hair not in braids-which was most-she curled.

I must admit in my dress and this hair I barely resembled my old self. Now I was noticeably prettier. I wonder what Edward will think of me…

But of course I had barely anytime to think of it because at that moment the maid called my mother and I in for luncheon. Being about this week had certainly not helped Renée. If anything she was noticeably feebler. On the way to the dining table she collapsed. I called for father as I tried to hold her off the ground but she was to heavy.

"Father!" I called franticly before my limbs gave up and dropped her. He came and upon seeing her on the ground carried her to her bedchamber. I tried to follow but he shooed me away. Then I had nothing to besides head off for lunch.

After the meal I sat down and read a few acts of A Midsummer Nights Dream. After I had had enough Shakespeare I started on embroidery. It was a square for a quilt I planned to make my mother. I took some more yellow yarn from it's spool as I started on a sun. I the sun it was to say in black:

I_n summer the sun is up all day,_

_In fall the sun is creeping away._

_The deep winter's cold is its cool cloak,_

_Spring it comes again to warm us folk._

It was an exceptionally bad poem but mother insisted if I were to make her a quilt at all she would like it to contain some poetry of mine. The problem is nothing-suitable rhymes with cloak. Of course I could change fall to 'In fall the warm sun rays start to hide' and winter to 'In winter the sun is creeping away' and spring to 'Spring the cheery sun is by your side'; or something resembling that anyway. _Hmmm… I wonder what she'd like better._

Needle in hand and lost in thought I heard a knocking on the door. In my hurry to answer it I pricked myself with the needle. "Oh my." I said taking out a handkerchief to dab it with. At that moment another knock sounded out clearly across the room.

"Bother." I muttered setting the embroidery cloth and needle down on the table and hastily made my way to the front door.

"Good afternoon." I said while unlocking and opening the door. Edward shouldn't be here for a while. Unless I'd been adrift in thought longer than I thought...

"Good afternoon to you too, Isabella." Edward said with a smile on his sweet face.

"G-good afternoon." I muttered lost in his eyes, again.

"Now don't be a parrot, Isabella." He said jokingly scolded. Straightening the collar on his jacket. "You surely have more words in your vocabulary."

_A/N: As for Edward's change in character… Now he knows that she is his for the evening and he is not going to be the only one at the assembly who feels they are incomplete without another._


	5. A Mother's Always Right

_A/N: In a review someone asked if the title came from Flight Of The Fire Thief. No my friends. I've never heard of that before. Greek Mythology. I have a thing for it you could say. Helen: The face that launched a thousand ships. Practically everyone goes to war over this girl named Helen (who was the most beautiful woman whom ever lived) and that's why all the ships are launched, for war. I thought it would be appropriate with the story. Just to clear that up._

**Disclaimer: Stephenie can only ever claim to own it all. For she does in my world: Own it all. I'm known for it. Don't contest my worshiping abilities.**

_**PART I: WITH YOUNG CENTURIES COME YOUNG LOVE**_

_**CHAPTER FOUR:**_

_**A MOTHER'S ALWAYS RIGHT**_

_**Recently:**_

"_Now don't be a parrot, Isabella." He said jokingly scolded. Straightening the collar on his jacket. "You surely have more words in your vocabulary."_

**ISABELLA'S POV**

"Uh… uh huh." I muttered breathlessly staring into his soulful green eyes. He had no idea how many words graced my vocabulary. So many words that were put to good use at a time like this. A list that always ran through my head in a rush as he looked at me: Remarkable, extraordinary, wonderful, astonishing, astounding, fine, lovely, sweet, beautiful, compassionate, handsome, emerald, lithe, agile, gorgeous, muscular, bronze, funny… and the sweetest word to have ever graced my vocabulary, Edward.

All essentially meaning the same thing: love. Young love that had started as mere friendship and matured over the last few years into the fragile blossoms of love-though possibly unrequited. Now I could not live to go a day not thinking about his eyes, hair, laugh, face. I had realized he was my life, my soul, my everything.

**EDWARD'S POV (I know you all wanted it…)**

"Edward!" My mother called from the other side of the door as I adjusted my useless bow tie. "You will be late if you are not out of there in one minute, young man." She huffed speaking of how rude it was to leave a lady waiting.

"Yes, mother," I stated opening the door to see her startled face.

"Oh." She said briefly baffled. "Well, that's better."

I started laughing, amused by her small shock of not having to drag me out of my room.

"Do not mock me, Edward." She said feigning a serious tone. "I brought you into this world. I can do as I please when it comes to your future." Mother said with a leer. "I assure you, dear, I will do whatever I please to help insure this relationship works. I need my good friend, Renée, to be happy dear. Do you know what will make her happy? Can you guess?"

I feared what the correct response to her answer was. Knowing my mother she would probably say if you propose by midnight. "Um… Mother? What would it be to make Mrs. Swan content?" I mean I had to propose sometime. I just wasn't ready yet. I had just learned that I loved the girl. Just recently admitted the word to myself: love. I had thought 'what a trifle thing. A boy and a girl under the right circumstances shall call such a trivial relation love. Shall pledge their undying love just to end as Romeo and Juliet had. Dead; we all died sooner or later. Why waste your existence on a partner? On love and everything that went with it? Why? When we can all be just as complete without it.'

At least I thought I thought this. Now, well ever since I turned fifteen really, I was not so sure. Isabella was different. I could see my whole life, laid right out before my eyes. In every daydream, every blink, I saw my future before me. And in every one she was standing there. As hard as I tried to erase her from my thoughts she remained. Beautiful as ever, and as my mother spoke her next words I realized I wanted the very same as the angel's mother.

"All Renée wants, Edward. Is for Isabella to be happy. Renée's days on this earth are limited, but she has noticed that Isabella is happier once you have visited. You make Isabella happy, Edward. Give Renée something to live for." My mothers stared at me, begging silently. "Make Renée happy, Eddie. Don't let her die melancholic." With that she regained her posture and said succinctly, "Well get in the carriage."

I did as I was told climbing into the carriage. Only thinking that now was a terrible time to fall in love. With the war going on and the need for soldiers in demand, I needed to help. It was only the begging of 1917 and already many thousands had lost their lives. It was only expected for me to become a soldier. I had to support my country.

Of course then it stuck what my mother had said. 'Renée's days on this earth are limited, but she has noticed that Isabella is happier once you have visited. You make Isabella happy, Edward.'

_I make someone happy?_ This thought sent my whole body through with un-nerving pleasure. The girl whom I always longed to see cared for me too. She cared. I thought my spirits couldn't lift any higher. I grinned from ear to ear and positively beamed when Henry announced our arrival to the house.

"Thank you, Henry." I said as I climbed out of the carriage and down to the white picket gate marking the entrance to my new favorite place. For at her house was the only place I ever saw Isabella. And any place in association with the girl who had won my heart was sure to be beautiful.

I walked to the house tugging at the tails of my tuxedo jacket. _What is it, did she not want to be in my company?_ Then a horrid thought came to mind, what if she _hated_ me? I would die. My friend George would definitely think I was being over dramatic were I to ever voice this thought. Though I must admit, it had truth in it. If your reason for living did not care about you, then you would no longer have a reason to go on with your life.

Upon completing the task at hand, which was to reach the front porch step, I stretched my arm to tap on the door. Sounding a hopefully clear knock through the house I stepped back and admired the flowers in the sill-boxes, awaiting her arrival to the door.

After a few minutes though I grew tired of the daisies and knocked again. This time loud enough to ensure her hearing it.

I took notice of a small sound from inside the dwelling and a few seconds later I saw the goddess herself standing right before me. Looking uncomfortable but kind enough. "Good afternoon." She spoke as she pulled the door open all the way.

She still had not looked up since answering. As she did and I got to look at her deep brown eyes, melting inside as if I was the cacao beans mixing in the scorching depths of the sugar sweet irises. I realized during this moment that in my mother's and my haste I had arrived about a quarter hour early.

"Good afternoon to you too, Isabella." I replied in greeting. The smile was still prominent on my face.

"G-good afternoon." She said again, gently, as if she had forgotten she had already said so.

"Now don't be a parrot, Isabella." I responded laughing at her inability to speak a coherent sentence. While saying this I tugged at my collar, demanding that it behave for me. "You surely have more words in your vocabulary."

"Uh… uh huh." She said, just staring at me nodding slightly. We continued this for a moment. My eyes perfectly content to lock in with hers. Though my hands and lips were green with envy. If only I could reach out and grasp her hand...

"Well would you be so kind as to invite me in to your home, Bella?" I said, gesturing to the room, giving my hand something to do besides ache to be entwined with her small delicate one.

"You called me Bella." The sweet seraph gasped blushing the most enticing red. "No one has ever called me that before."

"Is that all?" I teased her looking offended. "I thought I had executed the centuries most devastating faux pa. But if that's all…" I said growing more confident every time one of her unique blushes graced her checks. "Let me be the first." As I said this sentence as charismatically as I knew how into her ear I could hear her heart rate speed up. Yet to do this I had to lift her hair gently, as to not mess the darling curls, to her other shoulder.

This sent shivers down my spine. I was touching her. For the first time I could feel a part of her under my steady grasp, even if it was only a lump of dead skin cells. They were her skin cells… which made them all that more special and beautiful. What with the way they caressed her curves as the chocolate locks cascaded down her chest and stomach.

This little display of my much greater affection must have affected her for she just stood there as I pulled back. In this moment I noticed what she was wearing. "My god, Bella. You look stunning tonight."

Bella's checks filled to the brim with the heated blood of her flush as she looked down at herself as if forgetting her apparel today and then back at me. Peaking up from behind shady lashes. "Thank you, Edward. You look rather handsome yourself."

She thought I looked handsome! My heart sky dived, plummeting with the sudden joy it was consumed with. Now George would most definitely think I had lost it. But I had. Is that not that what happened to people lucky enough to fall in love? They did things they normally would not do, felt things they had never before felt, they over reacted at the tiniest comments from their loved ones. Did they not feel as though every day sprouted a new beginning? Each day went my faster than they would when ending your life, yet you retained it all?

If this is not normal I have no idea what is, for I finally realized the meaning of head over heels. I had thought it a silly saying. Your head was always above your heels. But now I saw. It was that you felt lighter than air. Like you could do anything your heart desired because your heart already knew what it wanted most. It was like the words to Amazing Grace. 'I once was lost, but now I am found. Was blind, but now I see.'

I was blind and lost. Now there was Bella. And suddenly the dark skies lit up with meaning. Enabling me to see and showing me the way out of the dark. And as I found… the only way out was she. Isabella Marie Swan, whom I shall love to the end of my days. Even if I must marry her, I could guarantee at that moment that I would have also if we had met any other way. That is presuming she will have me.

_A/N: So there is Eddie-dearest's point of view. I must admit I had fun with it. Even though I wrote it while re-reading I felt all warm and tingly inside. Hope you like it to. Or maybe I'm just a big softy…_


	6. The Meaning of Life

_A/N: Thank you so much for reviewing! You are all so kind!_

**Disclaimer: Ah… the chapterly renouncing of ownership… Stephenie thought up these brilliant characters. Douglas Adams inspired the title. I only wish my works of both poetry and writing will be as good or famous as either of theirs. But who am I kidding… It's all a wonderful dream.**

**_PART I: WITH YOUNG CENTURIES COME YOUNG LOVE_**

_**CHAPTER FIVE:**_

_**THE MEANING OF LIFE, THE UNIVERSE, AND EVERYTHING**_

_**Recently:**_

_I was blind and lost. Now there was Bella. And suddenly the dark skies lit up with meaning. Enabling me to see and showing me the way out of the dark. And as I found… the only way out was she. Isabella Marie Swan, whom I shall love to the end of my days. Even if I must marry her, I could guarantee at that moment that I would have also if we had met any other way. That is presuming she will have me._

**ISABELLA'S POV**

I had told Edward he looked handsome. Now he was just staring at me. I do not understand. What was so bad about telling a man he looked good after he complimented you? I thought that was the polite thing to do. I guess it just goes to show how much I know about relationships.

"So, Edward…" I began, choosing my words carefully. "Would you like to come in for a short while before we leave?" We still had, I looked up at the clock, ten more minutes before we should leave to arrive at the Stanley's just minutes after the party began. At least I knew that about mundane relations. It was always good to be fashionably late to a gathering.

"Yes, actually. I would love to come in." He smiled stepping over the threshold and stopping to hang his coat up on the hook as he normally did. "Would you like to alert your father that we will be leaving soon?"

I looked at my shoes. "I guess I must." Then looking up to meet his face I smiled and said, "I will be back before you know it." Walking steadily out of the room I skipped down the hallway only managing to trip twice.

I rounded the corner to my parents' room and prepared to knock, yet just as my hand was centimeters away from its goal my father said, "Come in," in that voice he uses when things are bad and he manages to keep a level head.

I opened the door stepping into the lilac-colored room. I noticed that on the bed lay my mother, resting as my father sat in the chair facing the window. The chair had its back to me as I entered the spacious bedroom. "How is mother?" I inquired. "Is she any better?" She looked so weak stretched out on the bed like a cat before a hearth, a wounded cat.

He stood from the upholstered chair, his back still to me. "Slightly, dear Isabella. I fear though…" He muttered swiftly turning to face me. "I fear that she will never be better. That this is a life sentence she is in for."

I had feared that. This was my entire fault. She had been perfectly lively before I was born. "Do you… do you think she could see a doctor?" I stammered scared that I might someday have to see my mother die. What I feared most was that that day was fast approaching.

"Isabella…" Father said as he came up to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "Renée has survived thirteen years already. One little fall is not enough to kill her. Besides if this illness gets very serious I will just take her to she that nice doctor you have seen for the last year… um… Doctor… Doctor…" He stumbled seeking the name of the man that had tended to all the many cuts I had received over the last twelve moths.

"You mean Doctor Cullen, father." I said remembering his handsome face and kindness to me.

"Ah yes. Thank you, sweetheart." He said laughing at his minor stupidity. "If it gets that bad I could always have him examine her." He hugged me in the awkward way men do with one hand around the shoulder and kissed my forehead. "Was there any particular reason you came here?"

In my mind I fell a million times and hit my head against walls and open cabinets. How could I have forgotten about Edward? I guess I must have been to caught up in one of the rare bonding moments between my father and I. "Yes actually I did." I stated to him. "Edward has arrived and we are to leave shortly." I was uneasy about how he would respond to this. Would he want to cross-examine Edward on where we were going and what we would do as my governess said her father had before she ever went anywhere with a boy.

"Good, good." Though was all he said to my relief. "Have fun, tonight."

I headed toward the door saying, "Yes. Thank you father."

When I entered the parlor to the sound of the most beautiful and familiar of all sounds in the world. Edward was playing the piano. I fetched my shawl when in the parlor and them I ventured over to the music room.

"Welcome back," he said in a slow melodically sweet manner that matched the tones he was playing.

I looked at the ebony baby grand and decided that leaning against in slightly would not hurt it much. "You left." I stated.

"Well yes." He said continuing to play. "You were taking your time and it was calling to me. Besides I was in the mood for some Beethoven."

I understood that. Edward had a very active ear to music and it did not surprise me that he decided on a whim to play a little Für Elise. "Ah..." I muttered as way of understanding. "Would you like to come sit in the parlor with me?"

He smiled finally ceasing to play. "Yes," he said. "I would enjoy that very much."

"Well let us walk over then." I said smoothing out wrinkles in the skirt of my dress.

"How is your father fairing? And your mother?" He asked entering the parlor. "Are you unwell?" He asked, assuming that is what I meant by my precarious silence.

"No, of course not. It's just… my mother… she fainted again today." I said wringing my hands as he took a seat next to my perch on the couch. He stared at my face glassy-eyed, causing me to feel unsettled while I went on. "I was the only one around and it took father a minute to come. I dropped her." Now my eyes were starting to tear up. "I should have been strong enough to hold her. But as hard as I tried I could not." I stared at my hands, trying to forget that he was looking at me. "It was most likely my fault she fell in the first place. If it hadn't been for my hair needing to be curled and her to get all excited over giving me a dress… she would not have became so faint…" Here I obtained a small pause in which to notice what a grand listener he was being. "If I had never been born…" I stopped, knowing that I was entirely at fault here.

I looked over at Edward only to see the blank look to his eyes entirely gone, replaced by a look of sheer anger. "You have a right to feel remorseful over letting your mother fall. But at the topic of your birth you have gone far to far." He placed his large slightly calloused hand on my face gently, though you could feel the rough skin on the tips of his fingertips against my reddened check. "If you had never been born you would have never touched the hearts of as many as you have. Do you think your mother would have anything to live for, to love? Do you think your father or I would be capable of survival were you to not exist? If you are upset over letting your mother fall then be so. But I never think you could be selfish enough to want to have taken yourself from so many people's lives. People that love you, care for you; that want you to be happy, Bella. Persons that desire nothing more in life than for you to live and prosper." He smiled, removing his hand.

I had a feeling that somewhere in that speech he had ceased meaning people or we when he said it. I believe he meant to say 'I'. That thought alone caused my heart to skip a beat or several. Though this could never be. My mind must have been having fun toying around with my emotions for the only way I could ever believe that someone like him could ever think anything of me was through hallucinations.

I thought a moment, studying my choices of answer. There were not many possible answers to that. I finally settled with a simple, "Thank you, Edward. I was being very selfish earlier in my thoughts. I see that now, and I thank you for pointing that out to me." I looked up to my left to see his glorious face only inches away from my own.

His captivating eyes held onto mine like a stranded man to his oasis illusions. Yet very unlike a mirage you could hold it, it was not just the figment of a delirious mans imagination. In this he dragged me to the pool of water with him. We danced among the trees around the haven and his eyes resembled the water, sparkling madly as I fell in; drowning.

This was not a death I longed to escape. Reaching out to the bottom I struggled to pull my face closer to his my mouth craving the same relief as the deserted man. In this case Edward was water. Cool, sweet, and nourishing. Some essential necessitate in my life. A vital and crucial need for which the only reliable source was Edward's mouth.

He seemed to be stretching to reach the cool confines of the bottom of the pool too. As we drug each other down we moved concurrently towards one another in a single sweep. Then hesitantly my love's lips met my own.

It is said that in no other place you will find such pleasure as in love's first kiss. In the fairytales I had been read it was always the remedy to a curse. In a way… it even was for me. Before Edward's lips had first touched mine I had thought… I do not even know what I had thought. I had no wish to dwell on the past. All I know is that now I was complete and that the only thing of importance was the earnest way his lips synchronized with mine. Our souls singing in harmony, his baritone and my soprano balancing each other out flawlessly.

In this moment I once again thanked the lord that he was mine. That this was the way we would always be, complementing each other for all eternity. For in the extremely short amount of time that his lips kissed mine in the most delicate manner it seemed as though we had forever. Though it wasn't so, the sweet kiss only lasted a few seconds.

As he pulled out of the embrace all could think was, _not now_. And _it was all going so well_.

Stay with me… Edward…

_A/N: I'm sorry. The next chapter may take a while considering my grandparents are up from California for the week. I love you all! Please review._


	7. In a Moment of Clumsyness

_A/N: You are all so sweet! Thank you so much! Please review I notice a slacking!_

**Disclaimer: As much as I would like to none of my works are published and all of my fan fictions are based off of the Twilight Saga by the lovely Stephenie Meyer.**

**_  
PART I: WITH YOUNG CENTURIES COME YOUNG LOVE_**

_**CHAPTER SIX:**_

_**IN A MOMENT OF CLUMSYNESS**_

_**Recently:**_

_Stay with me… Edward…_

**EDWARD'S POV**

I stared into her prying eyes. Surprised that in a subtle way I had just expressed all my feelings towards her. How dare she think that way though! To think this illness of her mothers was her fault. Yes, she may have only become sick prior to her immediate birth, but must she forget that it was only her father to blame? She cannot think that way. For if she did not exist… I would see no reason why I should.

She seemed to think for a while after my declaration of sorts. Then after a glorious half minute of my staring at her she replied in an effortless, "Thank you, Edward. I was being very selfish earlier in my thoughts. I see that now, and I thank you for pointing that out to me." The reply might have been effortless to her by my response to her gentle words toke a lot more endeavor on my part.

My attempt though was greatly flawed for I should have seen that I could never attain a perfect gentlemanly manner with a goddess of such proportions sitting not four inches away. As she finished her apology-which I for one found highly unnecessary-she looked up to meet my eyes. The moment I melted into the uniquely deep eyes I knew all was lost.

As before, I melted. Though this time it was harder than the others. This time I was liquid by the time I realized I was boiling. And I was utterly lost. Like a shadow I fell behind. Feeling a slight flush creep slowly up my cheeks when hers erupted in a volcano of red-hot color.

From this view I could see the blood pulsing erratically thought her veins. Which was all the more enticing, knowing that my steady gaze was enough to bring her heart rate to an outstandingly fast level.

She started to lean forward and I matched the posture until I felt the warm -right- feel of her velvet soft lips upon my own. I could not believe I was doing this but I never wished to stop. She was hesitant as I first started to guess at what the do in a kiss.

Being betrothed to someone really was a blessing on occasions. Though she was the only woman I ever wanted-or was allowed-to kiss, this granted that she would be mine until the day we met at the alter. At that moment that was all I could find that mattered.

Then in the sweetest-fullest-way I knew I leaned back. In a slow 'I love you but we have to leave' way. I hoped, at least.

Her face rendered thoughts of confusion as she leisurely opened her magnificent brown eyes.

"Bella…" I whispered. "We're going to be late."

She looked at me completely blank for a moment and then said, "Oh! The party. I completely forgot."

"Well we best be going." I joked half-heartedly. Still in shock that my poor excuse for a first kiss could have possibly chased the days plans out of her.

"Yes, yes. I guess we should." She agreed, standing and straightening the slight wrinkles in her pastel blue skirt.

Standing I again remarked on how gorgeous she looked today.

This time though the only response I got was a, "You said that earlier." Said in a joking manner and accompanied by a ruby flush.

I smiled. "That doesn't mean it is not true." I sighed slipping my arms around her small waist daringly.

She looked down at my hands for a minute before saying; "Thanks you for taking me to Jessica's dance Edward." Then she did the most wonderful thing in the world. She fell into my embrace, gently resting her head on my chest. "I'm glad we are going."

**ISABELLA'S POV**

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist. Which of course made my legs have the same consistency of gelatin. He could melt my heart and my body in a second. I was beginning to wonder if there was something wrong with me. Then I realized I was fast growing in love. That this must just be one of the unavoidable symptoms of it.

Seeing that he decided to have the courage to embrace me I came up with a plan it was surely better than fainting. I decided to do something ostentatious for once.

"Thanks you for taking me to Jessica's dance Edward." I purred. Resting my head against his muscled chest. "I'm glad were going."

"Of course, Isabella. I would take you to a dance any day." Though he did not really say it but mumble it because as he spoke he half closed his eyes and put a hand gently on the back of my head. To keep me to him I presumed. Well, rather more like hoped. "So I guess we must get going now. We are sure to be late."

"Must we," he sighed, loosening his grasp on my waist and head. Forcing me to look into his beautiful emerald eyes. "I think I would like it much more to just stand like this."

"Is that not normally what you do while dancing?" I asked.

"Not at a birthday party. The songs are livelier, joyous and fun. You'll enjoy it, darling."

I almost did not have time to notice the pet name because at that moment the coachmen-I suppose-for Edward's carriage arrived in the doorway. "We have to leave…" Then he must have noticed our cuddling and said, "Oh… um… sorry to interrupt, Edward."

"Perfectly fine, Henry." Edward said kindly to the man, releasing me, sadly. "We were through here anyway." He looked at me in an apologetic manner. "Do you have your shawl, Bella?"

_Do I?_ Oh, yes. I had left it on a chair. "Yes." I said walking to the other side of the room and fastening it tightly around my shoulders.

"Well that is good. Let us go now." He said, smiling beautifully as we exited the house hand in hand.

When we approached the carriage I was quite surprised when he took my hand. Was I supposed to let him steady me? Or should I just climb up without thinking much about it?

Not that I got to think about it that long. I had just decided to step up and pay no heed to his warm hand when I tripped on my petticoat.

I let out a small shriek of alarm as I fell backwards. Right into Edward's waiting arms.

"You have a habit of falling. Do you not, Isabella?" He said chiding in my ear.

"Only a little bit, Eddie." I joked, entering-this time I hoped-more gracefully into the coach.

_A/N: I'm home sick today… So I might get the next chapter out sooner. Review, please! Oh and yes. The next chapter will be the ball. No more procrastinating on my part._


	8. To the Ball

_A/N: Slackers. By the way: Not the same Jessica Stanley. He he he. There are TWO. Will be explained later._

**Disclaimer: The fabulous Stephenie owns all.**

_**PART I: WITH YOUNG CENTURIES COME YOUNG LOVE**_

_**CHAPTER SEVEN:**_

_**TO THE BALL**_

_**Recently:**_

"_Only a little bit, Eddie." I joked, entering-this time I hoped-more gracefully into the coach._

**JESSICA'S POV**

_Yay… _I thought as the first guests started arriving at my Birthday Ball. In came friends I had known for practically ever and boys I had had the pleasure to meet. Then about fifteen minutes after it had started and I was still at the door greeting my guests, he walked in. He was taller. His eyes the most gorgeous shade of emerald, and his hair a flawless bronze. With the touch of his slightly paler skin he looked like the finest statue in the world.

Though, much to my distaste, perfect men come in with a perfect woman on their arm. Perfect girls I had never seen before for that matter. "Good afternoon and welcome to my Birthday Ball." I announced, smiling openly at the brilliant boy. "I am Jessica Stanley, as you know, and you are?"

He smiled at me weakly. "Hello, Miss Stanley." He said politely. I loved the way my name rolled of his tongue… "My name is Edward Masen and this…" Here he looked at the girl he was escorting. Sadly with a warmer smile than he had graced me with. "Is Isabella Swan. Thank you for inviting us. The pleasure is all ours."

Wait a minute… Masen! Oh… my… The gorgeous boy is a Masen. They are only, like, the most amazing, talented, and wonderful family that ever existed in the whole history of the earth. Mrs. Masen was apparently the prize to be won back when she was younger and her fifteen-year-old son, Edward, was, like, only the most sought after boy in town. And I just saw him. He _talked _to me.

Oh, no. He's starting to look like he wants to join the party already. I better say something. "Thank you. Enjoy the party." In my head I on purposely laced up my corset too tight as punishment to my mental self. He just walked away laughing with that mystery girl and all I could say was 'thank you'?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The remainder of the night I searched everywhere for the outstanding boy. Every time I gathered my wits to approach him he would have the girl in a glorious blue cradled delicately in his arms.

Once I even caught them kissing. In a public place too, no less. What a scandalous couple they turned out to be. Who was this angel in pastels, though?

For other than the kissing I could sense nothing wrong with her. She was always laughing, dancing, or acting shy. If she was not with the man of my daydreams-as of today, anyway-I might even have been her friend. I had never seen her before. I had never even heard of her. I knew everyone in Chicago. So this girl's case was surprising to me.

As I looked at them dancing out on the lawn I thought once more: Who is that girl?

**ISABELLA'S POV**

Edward and I held hands in the coach. I was smiling the whole way. I would be old enough to marry soon. Only two to five more years of bliss until forever with Edward; which was certain to be better than heaven.

"Bella?" He asked as we neared the house the party was to be held at.

"Yes?" I looked up so I could see his face.

"Please, do not call me Eddie."

"Why not?" I saw nothing wrong with it.

"Just… just do not."

"Fine." I muttered, clueless. "You are Edward."

"Thank you." He said kissing the back of our joined hands. His lips were welcome and I leaned my head on his chest in satisfaction.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Time passed in a blur as we drove down the road to the Stanley's home.

"We are here." Edward whispered to me as the coach came to a halt. "Ready for your first real party?"

_I was not entirely sure… _"I guess…" I plastered on a smile and acted happy to him. Usually I was so clumsy that I would find hundreds of things to trip on in my own home. My dancing lessons never failed to be disastrous.

He must have noticed my try at a discreet wince though because he smiled knowingly. "Tripping?"

I nodded, biting my lip. "A little."

"You never fail to amaze me." He then seemed to remember that we were here so he opened the carriage door. Thanked the coachman, Henry, and started walking with me to the door.

I looked down at myself as we neared the door. Straightening creases in the sky-bright blue cloth.

As we walked in the doorway we saw a girl standing there in a light pink dress with a bow tied artfully in her long blond hair. I knew we were over ten minutes late but it was sure to be fine for this girl, Jessica I assumed, was still greeting guests as we meandered in.

I saw her eyes locking onto Edward appraisingly as she noticed our arrival. "Good afternoon and welcome to my Birthday Ball." She declared, producing a ravishing grin and throwing it Edward's way. "I am Jessica Stanley, as you know, and you are?"

As though I did not notice the singular way in which she spoke! She didn't so much as look in my direction the entire time.

Edward smiled weakly at her. Not even a fraction of the tenderness in the expression I detected in his smiles reserved for me. This of course made me happy as a fish back in water. "Hello, Miss Stanley." He said in a pleasantly disgusted voice. My guess is that she did not notice at all. "My name is Edward Masen and this…" Now he looked at me flaunting the warm smile I was just thinking about. "Is Isabella Swan. Thank you for inviting us. The pleasure is all ours."

Then you could practically see the gears clinking in the girl's pretty little head. It is as though in about a thirty second period of time she managed to register that Edward belonged to one of the most respectable families in Chicago and that she had no idea who I was.

She must have realized that we were waiting for her epiphany to be through for she said hastily, "Thank you. Enjoy the party." Then seemed to regret it according to the forced grin set on her face as we left to go to the main room in the house.

In this room the party was being held. Girls twirled to the songs as the men of their dreams led them across the marble floor. The room was dressed profligately. Streamers of varying colors covered the high ceiling as the silken table clothes concealed the expensive tables scattered throughout the room sparsely.

All in all it was better than I had ever imagined it would be.

_A/N: Remember not same Jessica Stanley! Explanation later._


	9. Just Me, Nothing Special or Anything

_A/N: Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews! Keep up the good work_.

**Disclaimer: I've been known as 'weird' when I say 'The Book' and some people who don't know me very well will say, 'Why is she referencing the Bible?' One thing for sure, though to my family, and friends is that when I say 'The Book' or 'She', I could only be referring to Twilight and the lovely author, Stephenie that wrote the glorious series that brought light to reading.**

_**PART I: WITH YOUNG CENTURIES COME YOUNG LOVE**_

_**CHAPTER EIGHT:**_

_**JUST ME, NOTHING SPECIAL OR ANYTHING**_

_**Recently: **_

_All in all it was better than I had ever imagined it would be._

**ISABELLA'S POV**

This was gorgeous, not only the room but also the people crowding it. Some wore faux fur coats (and some real) and a few lovely waistcoats belonging to the gentlemen at the assembly. All in all the people I saw wore a strange style I was not accustomed to.

It was not really a surprise when I noticed that Edward fit right in with his long jacket tails and slightly disheveled hair. He went to parties with his parents all the time, I reminded myself.

Of course, being me, as soon as I told Edward that I thought the room was a lovely color and I could not imagine a better place for a party I tripped on my own foot. Not feet, foot.

See I kind of tried taking two steps with my left foot in a row and I ended up catching my toe on absolutely nothing… Anyway I fell into Edward's arms and we stayed like that for a while before he asked me to dance.

"Of course." I replied giggling as he caught my hand up in his own. "Shall we wander over?"

He grinned at me. "Lets."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

As we twirled around the floor I managed to stumble a few more times, Edward sweeping me up in his arms every time I began to lose my balance. Not assuming I had any to start with…

"Do you like it, Isabella?" He whispered in my ear, his arm on my waist in a breath-taking manner.

"I d-do believe I like it very much indeed." I faltered, thinking of nothing more then how much I loved this outing. "I have never seen more people gathered in a single room in my life. And the pianist is really very good." I looked over to the old woman at the piano in the back corner of the room. "Though I do believe you play outstandingly better."

"Thank you. I do not deserve such kindness." He said bashfully.

"Think nothing of it, Edward, for it is nothing more than the truth."

"Why then believe me when I tell you that out of at the girls in the city you are clearly the most beautiful." He smiled as the song ended and we headed to the outskirts of the floor.

He had to be joking. He could not not be, I mean, I was not all that pretty. "Thank you." I said playing along for his benefit. "Your not half bad looking yourself."

He smiled for a minute uncertain and then started laughing. A few songs later when he caught his breath and let go of his grip on my shoulder he straightened up. "I am so sincerely sorry, Bella. It is just that you are blushing such a dark color that I could not contain myself. You clearly do not believe me, but do trust me when I say it is so, for I can tell from the looks on all the men's faces here that in that dress there is not a heart you can not obtain."

If I could not feel my blood rush to my cheeks the last time he spoke I must certainly did now. I had no idea what to say to him so I just took his arm in mine and hoped for the best.

He stood still, shocked I am guessing, from my forwardness. Then with his sweet green eyes he captured mine and I sank once again into their depths. "We could always step out onto the balcony… If you wanted."

"I see no reason why we should not." I replied grinning as we glided together across the room.

We were, however, stopped by a shockingly gorgeous girl who apparently knew Edward from somewhere.

"Hello." She said flipping her light hair over her shoulder with a flick of her hand. "How are you today, Edward?" She smiled at him.

"I am feeling exceptionally well today. Thank you for asking, Mirabelle, and how are you doing?" He smiled and as I stared at her pretty face I could not restrain a pang of resentment towards her. Edward obviously liked her and I assure you there were no feelings of loathing on her part.

"Lovely, Edward." She smiled and I noticed that she seemed to have some form of accent, though I couldn't place my finger on it. Then she focused her crystal eyes on me. She smiled openly causing her eyes to sparkle like diamonds. "Edward, who is this? You must introduce me to her. You know how I can not stand secrets."

This girl was starting to get very annoying… "Oh, yes, pardon my manners Mirabelle. This is my… fiancée of sorts, Isabella Swan. Bella this is Mirabelle, the daughter of my mothers best friend."

"Ah…" The girl, Mirabelle apparently, said as though she understood every word Edward had spoken perfectly. Though, of course, you could tell she did not. "Well how do you do, Isabella?"

"Perfectly fine, thank you." I smiled because she did not seem to hate me.

"Edward?" She said as she turned her attention back to the man at my side. "You said she was your 'fiancée of sorts'… What exactly do you mean by that. How can you not be sure? Has she not accepted your offer?" She looked at me in disbelief. She was palpable wondering if it was possible for anyone to ever refuse Edward.

"Well," Edward muttered uncomfortably, "I have not proposed to her. I am only fifteen, Mirabelle, really. I am just betrothed to her. You of all people should understand that."

My how I hated the way he had said that. "I am just betrothed to her." I felt close to tears. What? Do I not matter? Have they forgotten I even exist? _Just._ Just betrothed. _To her_. To me.

It was evident that during my silent ranting they had progressed in the conversation for now they were laughing over something they had probably done when they were younger.

"Excuse me for a moment please." I said barely loud enough to cover their laughter. They most likely did not even hear me as I fled to the balcony Edward and I had been trying to reach before Mirabelle came and felt the tears stream heavily down my cheeks.

'_Just_'. I thought as I looked over the edge of the railing into the throng of people below that were dancing to their own private music and gossiping about things I did not even know about.

The tears streaking from my face fell down and I watched then thinking of how Edward must not think of me as highly as I thought of him. I might be wrong though. I could just be over reacting. Though I doubted it.

Many things were that way with Edward I realized.

He could love me, though I doubted it.

He could have meant all those tales of my beauty, though I doubted it.

He could truly be meant for me and our parents betrothed us because we were soul mates and they did not want us to live our lives separately and never realize it, but it was not likely.

I could have misunderstood him, but now that did not make sense.

I loved him and I was certain of that. About his affections for me though I could never be sure.

The only thing at this point I could be sure of was that I was in love with one of the most beautiful boys in the world.

And he could, or could not, like me back.

_A/N: I know it was short but hey! Spring Break! Whaa Hoo! I'm not sure about afterwards though… the day after we get back we have the WASL barf . Now the WASL is this HUGE test in the loverly state of WA and it happens to REALLY matter how good you do in 4th, 7th, and 10th grade. And what would you know. I'm in 7th grade! Writing, Math, Reading-y fun for me! Not._

_BUT!! Light on the homework side of things so my arm may hurt from writing all day OR I could crave the comfort of sitting with my laptop in bed._

_Hmmm… Other than that it was all a chapter to express Isabella's uncertainties. Edward did not mean it like that._


	10. He Loves Me Not, He Loves Me!

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Be warned… this is an all right and happy chapter. Probably one of the last you will have until the end of my tale. Though I could always add another fluffy one…_

**Disclaimer: In a world were everything is perfect I might have at least been Stephenie's sister… Sadly though the world is a cruel, cruel place. And us un-ingenious (except for in our own mind) people just have to live with that. Now ain't that a happy thought.**

_**PART I: WITH YOUNG CENTURIES COME YOUNG LOVE**_

_**CHAPTER NINE:**_

_**HE LOVES ME NOT… HE LOVES ME!**_

**_Recently:_**

_And he could, or could not, like me back._

**ISABELLA'S POV**

I sat there staring at the people below me that I was showering with tears. The word_ 'just'_ ran through my mind as I lay my head on the rail and looked out into the blue-gray winter sky.

I stayed like that, sad and depressed, for very little time before I felt a tapping on my shoulder.

"Excuse me miss but is there any particular reason you ran away from me a while ago." He said quietly bending down to sit on the bench beside me. He lay his hand on my back for a time before I could feel his face in the crook of my neck. "Now, Bella…" Edward asked me. "What ever has you so glum? Please tell me, darling. I can not stand to see you so sad."

He sounded as though he may mean it. So I turned my head around so I could see his face. He must have noticed the tear stains running down my cheeks for he ran the tips of his fingers down them and smiled gloomily at me.

"Bella, please tell me what had reduced you to tears." He spoke so kindly that when I thought over why I had been sad in the first place it all seemed a little silly.

"I-I do not think I can..." I said stunned by his eyes.

"Please," his whispered in a silken voice as I stared at his lips barely move. "Tell me."

"I was just upset over something. I am fine. It was just that you said that you were _just_ betrothed to me and that you obviously had not proposed…" I sniffed slightly. "You made it sound as though it was impossible to love or to like me at all. So I thought you did not care while… while I did."

He still touched my face as he replied a moment or two later, "You think I do not care for you?" He said wondrously, like this was the impossibility.

"Why of course I did." I defended myself.

He shook his head slightly and behind him I could see the orange of a sun about to set for the night. "Never think that," he said. "For I care more for you then anything else in this world put together. I love you, Isabella."

He smiled and in that moment it seemed as though it was only we here. I squealed in glee and wrapped my arms around his neck, burying my head into the crook of his shoulder. "I love you, too. So… so… much."

Then I head shouting and commotion. "It's official!" Someone screamed. "The war in Europe is including America!"

**ABOUT A YEAR LATER (Bella's fourteen now and Edward is going to turn seventeen in a few months.)**

_So… so… much._ I recalled the first ball I had ever been to were Edward had confessed he loved me for the first of many times. I had been crying and what else did he have to bring me out of my stupor than a declaration for me. Afterwards we had danced and a tear had not crossed my cheek for the rest of the evening.

I had loved that day so much. And now we were to attend another of Jessica's Birthday Bashes.

"Hello Jessica!" I proclaimed, waving as I met her at the entrance. In the past year I had become much better acquainted with Jessica and Mirabelle. Now we see each other roughly every other weekend and they both improved greatly on closer contact. I realized that Jessica was not rude just caught up in seeing Edward and his beauty for the first time. Mirabella… I had been so wrong about her. Her mother and Mrs. Masen had been longtime friends so Edward and her had been forced together as childhood playmates and had become the best of friends all the while she had been betrothed to a very handsome boy named George. Who turned out to be a friend of Edwards. In fact I had met him over the year several times. He was a bit taller than Edward, slightly better muscled, but with his plain blond hair and complexion Edward, now at sixteen, far outweighed him in beauty.

On occasion all four of us would go on an outing to a park or to talk at one of our homes. Both Mirabelle and I were very content with our fathers' choices for our futures.

"Good afternoon, Isabella!" Jessica greeted in my ear as she engulfed me in a hug. "Hello Edward." She said looking over my shoulder at Edward. Who I could now rightfully call… my boyfriend.

Jessica released me as Edward said smiling, "Hello Jessica. Thank you for inviting us again."

"How could I not invite my best friends?" She said and suddenly noticed my dress. "Oh… my… lord…" She fell to her knees and examined the skirt up close. Which made me feel praised and uncomfortable.

"Yes, Jessica?" I smiled, a bit smug though I know I should not be.

"It… It… It is beautiful… no gorgeous… no! I know… it is simply perfect in every way." She handled the gold-fabric with the gentlest of touches. Looking up to my face she inquired after "where on earth" I had gotten it?

"It" referred to the dress I was wearing. It was long, sleek, and elegant. It was only the most beautiful dress the young century had yet to see. With a long flowing skirt bordered in a bold black and a hat and parasol to match it was the dress queens dreamed about.

"Well…" I started. "When we, meaning Edward and I, got the invitation to your dance he immediately decided to find me the perfect dress to wear to it. So he did and gave it to me just this morning." I smiled up at Edward and continued. "I did not like the idea of him spending such money on me at first. Then I realized I had no other dresses to wear. Anyway I love it."

"Sounds lovely…" Jessica sighed wistfully. "If only Brandon would do a thing like that for me."

Brandon was, of course, Jessica's beau. She had known him for an entirety of three years but had not fallen in love until last summer when he asked her to take a stroll in the park with him. Now in January she was nearly inseparable from him. Even now as Jessica said when I enquired over it he was only in the next room over getting her a drink.

"Jessica?" I asked, pondering on where to set her present. "Where should I put this?" I held up an enormously large bag containing her present and I saw her eyes go wide.

"Isabella!" She cried. "There is no need to spend your money on such a foolish thing like a birthday present.

I laughed. "No… with that Jessica, dear, you are quite mistaken. I could think of nothing better to do with my savings then get you something I saw that was meant for you." I sighed exasperated, "Now where shall I put this."

She seemed to ponder this for a while. "I guess you could set it on the table if you must."

"Thank you, Jessica." I said laying it gently on the small table in the hall. "This really is a lovely party. Then I walked off to talk and dance the night away with Edward.

**JESSICA'S POV**

As I saw Isabella's (gorgeous in that dress) retreating figure Brandon came back.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and looked towards Isabella. "She is sure looking fancy tonight isn't she Jessica?" He said as he lightly kissed my forehead.

It wasn't his fault he didn't know that it only made the uncalled for jealousy worse while I was trying to contain it.

"Yes…" I said as I smiled and kissed his cheek. "Brandon?"

He looked at me puzzled at what I might need, "Yes?"

"I believe no one else is coming..." Isabella and Edward did have a way of arriving late… in the fashionable sense of course. "So I was wondering if you would lead me in the next dance."

He grinned as we headed to the room that all the guests were in. "Anything for the birthday girl."

_A/N: So yeah… review. It makes me more motivated to update!_


	11. Luckiest Girl, For Now Anyway

_Disclaimer: Sorry peoples but you do not stare at the work of Stephenie Meyer. You read the work of me: a girl who wants (and has started-ish) writing her own novels but isn't anything great…yet. I promise to tell you when I am though. Ha._

_**PART I: WITH YOUNG CENTURIES COME YOUNG LOVE**_

_**CHAPTER TEN:**_

_**LUCKIEST GIRL, FOR NOW ANYWAY**_

**_Recently:_**

_He grinned as we headed to the room that all the guests were in. "Anything for the birthday girl."_

**JESSICA'S POV**

Brandon and I danced the night away, spinning and twirling and enjoying each other's company until I had to quit from exhaustion. Dancing could really hurt your feet when you did it long enough. I sat down on a chair and settled into watch the other couples dance and talk and share affectionate gestures out on the balcony.

"Do you want me to fetch you something to drink?" Brandon said. He was always asking these questions. He was not selfish which was a huge improvement from the last boy I had liked… though he had not actually returned the feelings. He had been notoriously self-centered.

I loved that about him, Brandon that is. "Thank you, Brandon, but no. I am not thirsty at the moment."

With that he sat down next to me. We stayed seated like that, quite comfortably, for a while until Brandon interrupted our little bubble of silence. "Would you like me to put a hold on the dancing after the next song and gather people to watch you open your presents, dear? Or would you prefer to open them one at a time with the people who gave then to you?"

He was stressing too much. He clearly already knew my answer. "Would you? I should love to have an audience." I laughed as he walked over to widow Greenly who had volunteered to play piano for my parties considering my mother and I visited her often.

After the waltz that was currently playing Ms. Greenly stopped.

"Attention." Brandon's clear voice echoed throughout the room. "Today… as you all know, is Jessica's fourteenth birthday. She has invited you all here to help her celebrate in the midst of a war-like era. She hopes that you take comfort in the company and enjoy the merry making. Now she has received a few presents from guests and would like for you to all watch. Please gather round."

I felt myself go giddy with the stares set on me as Brandon carried the packages over to me. He had said a few presents but the truth is practically everybody, except for Morgan but who cared what he thought, had brought one.

"Oh…" I squealed and motioned for my best friend and beau to sit by me on the bench. "Bella…" I hissed out. "Did you even think it was possible to have so many? This is at least twice the amount of last year."

She smiled warmly. "I guess everyone likes you very much, Jessica. Though it comes as no surprise."

She was so sweet! So I hugged her then turned to Brandon and asked if I could open his first.

"Of course." He said and pulled out a small box. It was rectangle wrapped in brown paper with a slick pink ribbon tied gracefully around it. "I hope you like it, sweet."

I did. When I opened the box I found a small silver chain bracelet and a necklace with shining purple stone. "I love it, thank you." I wrapped him up in a hug.

"If you love it, Jessica." He whispered, his mouth at my ear. "You may be interested to know that there is another piece of jewelry to match. I wasn't sure you were ready for it but I bought it anyway. You never know when you'll need a ring."

I pulled back after a moment my face contorted into absolute shock. "Oh… my…" I tried to breath but I found myself mysteriously breathless. "You really mean it?"

"Of course I really mean it." He smiled, positively grinning down at me. "I love you, you know?"

He has a ring… I tried to wrap my mind around the glorious thought. An engagement ring, at that.

I felt faint.

But by the time I came to that realization it was too late, I was already out cold in the arms of my love.

**ISABELLA'S POV**

"Jessica… Jessica!" I called out to her starting to turn frantic with worry over my friend that had gone from beet-red a moment ago to as pale as death itself.

She did not stir, and that worried me. I started to cry as I called out to her. "Jessica…" I mumbled, as my cries grew weaker.

Edward rambled over and stood in front of Brandon for a while then said quietly so only Brandon and I could hear his condescending tone. "You really should not have displayed your intentions in such a public manner." He said then looked at me before turning back to him. "See here? You have scared a few of the party goers."

What did Edward mean by 'display your intentions in such a public manner'? Did he mean that…? No he couldn't possibly. Brandon did not just propose… did he?

He himself looked befuddled at Edward's accusation. "What ever do you mean?" He asked.

Edward grinned. "You must not think you can hide it that openly. It was quite obvious that you told her you had a ring. The looks on your faces gave away everything."

Now Brandon looked slightly enraged but exchanged it for a look of admiration as Jessica awoke. "Hello love." He greeted her.

She on the other hand remained aloof but was blushing such a bright color that if you knew what had gone on in Edward and Brandon's conversation you would never had doubted it. She leaned over towards the stack and plucked one of the top of the pile after offering a faded, "Thank you," to her sweetheart.

"Oh that is from me!" Called a girl I dimly recognized as Jane.

Jessica unwrapped it and produced a headdress of such beauty. "Oh… my," whispered Jessica fitting it onto her head and proceeding to look lovely in it. "Thank you very much, Jane!" She called from under a gargantuan hat with enough frills and lace to suffice my friend until she opened my gift to her.

Before she selected another she turned to me and asked which was mine. I replied that it was in the mint green wrap and she immediately found it.

"Ooh la la." She stated. "I hate to think you spoil me so. I don't deserve it. From the looks of the huge bow you got me the best of things."

"You most certainly deserve spoiling." I insisted as she ripped off the thin wrapping covering the gown she was destined to adore. "From Edward and I for a dearest of friends." I smiled as she was too entranced by the dress then to notice me. "You know what would go perfectly with it; Brandon's jewelry and Jane's cap.

The dress was one of the fanciest of all those on the ladies at the party. Except for me I suppose. And since the dress Edward and I had combined a large sum of our money to buy for her was significantly plainer I cringed at the amount mine must have cost him. But it cost us much and it was extremely pretty.

She continued to ignore me. "Jessica…" I persisted. "Say something."

"I love purple, Bella." She said but in a far off manner. "I simply adore it."

Grinning I said, "Maybe that's why the majority of your gifts are in purple dear."

By now all the girls had gotten a look at it and all seemed slightly in awe of its beauty.

It was a white dress with light lilac paisley printing. A scandalously low neckline at four fingers south of the collarbone and sleeves that were puffy, just off the shoulders, stopped and made way for a tight light purple sleeve the rest of the way down to her dainty wrists. For a gift during the war time it was exceptionally extravagant.

She seemed to get her bearings after a few minutes and I found myself on the bench beside her while she cried joyfully into my now tear soaked sleeve.

**AMUNICAINT POV **

With still many more delightful presents to be had it was sure to be a very good birthday for a young Jessica with a kindly beau. If only she realized how truly lucky she was… before all her luck ran out like the draining of used bathwater from a tub.

Gone forever and it you were to get it back it would surely not be every bit the same. But have the unluckiness (or water that was not yours) mixed in.

Oh yes, Jessica at the moment was lucky and happy indeed. But no one can be expected to attain happiness of that magnitude forever. And Jessica's end is just around the corner.

_A/N: See… Eddie was perceptive of thoughts in his human life: as to amplify them to mind reading upon changing._

_I have a HUGE test the next two weeks and nothing cures anxiety (and fitness testing in PE) like a good criticizing (or kind) review._


	12. Edward Manages to Make A Day Shine

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters… sorry to disappoint you.**

_**PART I: WITH YOUNG CENTURIES COME YOUNG LOVE**_

_**CHAPTER ELEVEN:**_

_**EDWARD MANAGES TO MAKE A DAY SHINE**_

_**(More Than He Already Does)**_

_**Recently: **_

_Oh yes Jessica at the moment was lucky and happy indeed. But no one can be expected to attain happiness of that magnitude forever. And Jessica's end is just around the corner._

**EDWARD'S POV**

Jessica opened the bag concealing the dress and looked about ready to swoon… again. Of course Bella's whispering only made the matter worse as I saw the shade of Jessica's skin pale a bit more.

Bella seemed to be trying to capture her attention but my love could not hold it for long… once Jessica's awareness was gone it was gone for ever. "Jessica…" My love whined. "Say something."

"I love purple, Bella." She said as she looked to the far corner of the room. "I simply adore it."

Beaming she stated, "Maybe that is why the majority of your gifts are in purple dear."

All of the women at the party looked at the dress in jealousy and a sheen of awe covered their staring eyes. I wondered slightly why they would all gasp over a gown when they looked far better on the wearer then alone.

I once again looked over at my love and was stunned by her beauty as she let Jessica weep joyful tears upon her sleeve. I hoped foolishly that it would not stain the gown. I just loved the way it flowed down her body to the floor. Accenting her beauty in the sweetest way and highlighting her hair and eyes with its bold color.

I shifted closer to her and took her left hand in mine, slightly kissing it as the stroked Jessica's hair and smiled up at me.

She had a gorgeous smile. That smile was innocent, pure and as warming as the merciless sun.

"Bella…" I whispered in her ear. "You should get her cleaned up… then come out and I'll have the wrappers from the gifts she has already opened cleared away and a new gift for her. Okay?"

She nodded standing and smoothing the wrinkles in her dress then turned to Jessica. "Up, Jess… we got to have you cleaned."

Jessica got up slowly and they made their way to the powder room. I watched them go until I could no longer see them.

"Okay everybody…" I called throughout the room. "Did anyone get her something soothing? So she can relax and smile?" I looked throughout the room. Brandon sat on the bench next to where Jessica was a while ago and looked around the room quietly. The horseshoe-shaped cluster of partners stood around in their fancy clothing talking softly until one girl raised her hand, a large bracelet hanging from the wrist. "Yes?" I asked.

"I got her a kitten." The girl, Martha, said.

"Perfect." I told her. "Which box?"

Martha shook her head. "I did not want it to get squashed in the pile or the holes covered so it is under the piano. Widow Greenly said she would watch after it."

"Of course…" I muttered. "Brandon would you mind going over to get the box?"

"No." He said and wandered over to the grand.

_Good, _I thought. _A kitten should cheer her up nicely._

**ISABELLA'S POV**

As I stood and removed Jessica from my sleeve, her and I stumbled towards the bathroom. I tripped on the way in the door and as we rightened ourselves we looked into the mirror.

"Oh my!" Jessica gasped. "I look as though a river poured from my eyes leaving all the mud behind."

She did look quite the mess. Her face was blotched red and streaks from where tears had slithered down were evident.

"It is okay, Jessica." I supported her. "We shall get you fixed up in no time at all." I took a strand of her hair in my hand, and grabbing the comb that was in the drawer, I started brushing the tangles out of it. "In the mean time would you tell me what happened with Brandon?"

I saw her face in the mirror suddenly go white. Then a blush so dark it competed with mine spread across her cheeks. Against her blond hair it was a shocking contrast. "Oh… that."

"Yes, that." I giggled. Was Edward right? Did Brandon really imply his intentions to her? "What happened? I was so worried for you."

She allowed a sly smile to grace her lips. "There was no call to be worried, Isabella. It was the most wonderful faint I have ever experienced." Her eyes took on a dreamy complexion, one that would have surely caused me to question her sanity if it were not for Edward's accusations. I continued to brush her hair to a shine.

"I am sure it was, Jessica." I prompted, dampening a cloth and taking it to her face to clear the salt-streaks. "Though I would like to hear why…"

She bit her lip. "He has a ring." She said it so inaudibly that I could barely make it out. "For me… A ring…"

I laughed. Edward was right… as usual… "A ring! No wonder you fainted." I came around behind her and looked over her shoulder in the mirror. "If I did not know you better Jess…" I started, hanging off at the end.

"What?" She said anxiously, scared now.

"Well…" I said coming around to the other side of her than the one I had been on earlier. "If I did not know better I would say that you are _in love_." I put extreme emphasis on 'in love' as though it was a hideous scandal, not to mention gross, weird, and I probably sounded like an old hag while I said it too.

She laughed at me. "You are hilarious, Isabella." She said, clutching my hand. "Every one at this party knows that you are the most lovesick girl in all Chicago. You are only lucky enough to have your man bound to you."

She made no sense. Was she implying something? As much as I love Edward I would hardly consider myself lovesick… She was being ridiculous.

She seemed to notice the clueless expression and it obviously did not please her. "Oh you must understand, Isabella…" My friend pleaded. "You have Edward bottled and sealed. He is just as infatuated as you are. Not only that but you have to marry him. You have no idea how much I would do to be sure Brandon would marry me. He could marry any girl he wanted. Anyone!"

She sounded exasperated and paranoid. Not how a birthday girl should…

"Lets go back." I suggested as she started pinching her checks-with the war rogue was costly-not something to put on only to get washed from her face by tears.

"Alright." She said as she stood tall and was prepared herself for more touching presents. "Thank you, Isabella. For everything, and for the gown, it is simply amazing."

"You are very welcome." Just then I heard a noise coming from the room we were entering. The purring sound, quiet but noticeable.

There on the floor were all the guests to the party sitting in their best attire on the floor. In a circle they sat and in the middle was a hat box.

"Jessica, Isabella." Edward said. "Sit in the center."

Jessica did what Edward told her to and I followed suit.

"Open it." Brandon said.

'It' was the hat box. What I found funny about it was the way that there were holes in the top like whoever it was from had walked into a saloon in the far west and gotten shot at.

Jessica opened the lid and the purring became louder. She reached inside and when she pulled her hand out inside of it was the most adorable orange tabby cat I had ever seen.

"Oh… my…" I whispered. "It is beautiful."

"Is it really for me?" Jessica asked.

"Yes." Martha said. "It is yours. You know Sissy, Jessica? Well she had kittens a few months ago."

"Thank you." She whispered rubbing the kitten's soft head against her cheek as I stroked the cat's back. "Thank you."

After a minute of helping Jessica bond with the kitten I stood and walked to the outer crowd and crept up on Edward. It was just my luck that I tripped too.

A few inches away from Edward and my toe caught on a girls gown and I lunged forward to Edward's unprepared back.

As I fell against him he fell forward. Finally catching himself on his knee he looked back. A fake-anger expression on his face-he already knew it was I that had capsized his gentlemanly front by forcing him to fall.

"Hi." I said quietly, taking a hand and waving it weakly at him. I was still on his back, weighing him down, so I hopped up and fixed my skirts. "Sorry, Eddie."

Now his fake anger expression made way for the real thing, though in a very weak form. "My name is not Eddie." He stood and brushed at his spotless pant leg.

"Sorry, Edward." I spat at him, teasing.

"Quite alright, Bella." He smiled and took my hand. "Just try not to trip so often. You remind me of a marionette, lead by a drunken man. Always falling and flying and running around clumsily. You are going to get hurt some day, dear." He smiled and kissed my cheek. "Be safe."

I was speechless as I watched Jessica coo over a cute kitty. "She seems happier." I commented.

"She was always happy." Edward said in my ear. "A kitten was just the right touch to send her into pure joy."

I sighed and leaned back into his chest and we watched the happy scene of Brandon and Jessica curled on the floor. A purring kitten between them.

_A/N: You guys are so lucky I hate writing cliffhangers as much as I like reading them. Sorry for taking so long. It's just that this test I had was really tiring and so I slept. A lot. But it should be back to normal now. Yay!_


	13. And it Was All Going So Well Too

_A/N: God… I had a great chapter for you. Longer and better than all the ones so far. But my computer crashed RIGHT before I posted it and it now wiped. The computer is dead and though I might get it back someday I'll have to try my best to write a new one. Sorry it's late._

_**PART I: WITH YOUNG CENTURIES COME YOUNG LOVE**_

_**CHAPTER TWELVE:**_

_**AND IT WAS ALL GOING SO WELL TOO**_

**_Recently:_**

_I sighed and leaned back into his chest and we watched the happy scene of Brandon and Jessica curled on the floor. A purring kitten between them._

**BRANDON'S POV (Bella is a few days away from 15 and Edward is 17)**

I stood in front of my loves house, hand outstretched, grasping the knock, wondering whether I should alert her that I was here or if I should go back home to my grieving mother and three sisters.

I decided on the first. If I was going to war I might as well be a man and admit it to the woman I loved dearly. I was just afraid it would break her heart.

Last night my father had a heart attack. He died. My mother and sisters heard of the news and despaired of what would become of them. My father had been a workingman. Employed due to his absolute knowledge of the craft. He did not make much but with the help of stock we had enough to live on. I could not inherit either the job or the little in the stock market we had.

While my friends and fiancée were all from some of the wealthier families in Chicago I was not among them. I probably would not even know them were it not for the one faithful day that Jessica and I met. That brought me in with their association as well as her love.

A love that was doomed to last. The war seemed a reasonable enough choice for a young man that needs work.

_She loves you, _I reminded myself as my hand thudded half-heartedly down on the door.

Her father answered. "Hello, Brandon! How are you this fine day?" He had not heard apparently.

I shook my head solemnly, "Terribly, sir. My father passed away just last night."

He gapped at me for a while before saying, "I am sincerely sorry. Give your mother my apologies and best wishes on her health." He looked at me for a while, he had known my father, and then he moved to hold the door open for me. "Do come in."

"Thank you." I mumbled softly as I walked through the door to find my love and her mother looking up at me from their sewing.

Jessica looked at me strangely. "Is something wrong, Brando-?"

"I think it would be best," her fathers low voice cut in. "If we were to leave the room." He gestured to his wife. "My dear?"

As they shut the door behind them I hurried to my love's side. "My sweet." I say as I kiss her hand. "My love."

Now she is genuinely worried, you can see it on her face. "Brandon, whatever is the matter?"

"My father…" I said. "He, he died."

Then my love was taking my head between her hands as she shook her own head. "But he couldn't have, have died. What about your mother and your sisters? What shall become of you all? Oh Brandon, I'm so sorry."

I laid my head on her lap as I kneeled on the ground beside her. I took her ringed left hand in mine as I thought about the new prospect she had thought up. Twirling the lavender and silver ring around her finger I thought about what would happen to my sisters. To my mother… she had gone directly to her room last night as we heard the news of our father. I had barely heard a peep out of her other than the muffled cries of a widow as I readied myself to tell Jessica my news. What would become of them?

"Well, I suppose…" I started, moving to sit beside her, "that will all be taken care of when I join the army."

Her face was contorted in a silly fashion as she processed the news. Then her face exchanged the confused look for one of anger. "The, the army. You are leaving me to die! People die all the time out there, Brandon. You… you can _not_ be one of them."

I took now both of her hands as I reassured her and myself. "I will not die, sweet Jessica. Not when I have a woman like you to come back for."

She dissolved into tears. I sat next to her and pulled her close. Trying to comfort my flower as she wilted.

"It will be okay…" I whispered to her as she wept. "I will be back… you will see. I would not leave you." I promised her things that I could not promise myself. How could I be sure I would come back? I did not even know how long this war would be. No one did.

I had to go, but could I stay alive while I left my heart behind?

_A/N: I know that I took forever to update… This isn't meant to be a long chapter considering I (in this new version) couldn't think of much to happen. So I shall update ASAP. (And not like four months later!) I got a new, fun computer to type on. I will update soon!_

_Yours truly,_

_-Aud (Reaching Out)_


	14. Effects of the War

_A/N: I am now using NeoOffice so I am not exactly comfortable with this program... I have noticed (yet again!) all my mistakes in the chapters. _

**Disclaimer: No, I'm not Stephenie and i don't claim to be.**

_**PART I: WITH YOUNG CENTURIES COME YOUNG LOVE**_

_**CHAPTER THIRTEEN:**_

_**EFFECTS OF THE WAR**_

_**Recently:**_

_I had to go, but could I stay alive while I left my heart behind?_

**ISABELLA'S POV**

I walked down the street in a summer dress and sun hat, humming and smiling. I knew I should not be happy as the signs to young men screamed at me from store fronts. _ 'Join the Army!' t_hey all said. This was an unpleasant time. Once we involved ourselves with the war in Europe even the country lanes Edward and I had ventured onto earlier had seemed covered in a gray cloud expelling from the many factories manufacturing weaponry. I was only to glad there was not yet a draft. If Edward was gone I... I do not know how I would manage to survive.

Maribelle and I had confided with each other on the subject as Edward and I met George and her at her home.

'_Isabella,' _she had spoken to me._ 'I feel so much sympathy for the girls who have lost there husbands to the war. Martha was here just a moment before you arrived. William was shot in the leg. It was cut off you know. She is unsure of what to do when he returns next week. I say to act no different, love as normal.'_

_'What else?' _I had replied_. 'Love him. Losing a limb is redeemable, he will be crippled, but he shall live. To lose the love of a beloved wife however.' _ I shook my head. _'He will not heal so easily, if at all. The two together would be unbearable._

As I walk arm-in-arm with Edward up Jessica's driveway I recall this. _Poor, poor William. _

**JESSICA'S POV**

I was sprawled out on the floor, my arms were on the sofa while my head rested on them, when I heard knocking on the door. I jumped to my feet, paying no mind to the cluster of tear-stains on the cushion.

_It might be Brandon!_ My mind was giddy, I wanted to see him again. Apologize, anything... if he was going to leave soon I wanted to be with him every second before he left.

But as I pulled the door open I found it was not the man I longed so very much to see, and as much as I love my friends I felt the tears pool in my eyes. A part of me whimpered_, he did not come back, _as I collapsed.

**EDWARD'S POV**

As Isabella and I walked along the street she asked if I would mind visiting Jessica. Obviously I obliged her.

As we wandered up the path Bella tripped on a loose stone, forcing me to catch her. Of course the only appropriate thing to do when a gorgeous, blushing girl is in your arms is to kiss her. Considering we were on private property I selected the forehead as my target.

She seemed disappointed as she pouted up at me but I gently reminded her of the task at hand when I knocked on the door of the Stanleys' home.

I took only moments for Jessica herself to be seen standing in the doorway, only to fall half a moment later. I caught her while she was about a half-foot from the ground.

I was beginning to wonder if this was my purpose in life. To catch falling women.

**ISABELLA'S POV**

Edward caught my friend as she fell. I could see tears in her eyes as she murmured. I immediately got onto my knees so both Edward and I were hovering above her.

"Jessica..." I said, frantically shaking her shoulders, wiping tears from her cheeks.

When after I spoke she had still to wake Edward carried her to the couch. I sat so that her head was on my lap.

"Where is Brandon?" Jessica asked a moment before her eyes fluttered open.

Why was she asking about him now? "His home most likely," I replied.

"Did he harm you?" Edward questioned.

"No." Jessica spoke as she sat up and shook her head. "But he, he is leaving. Oh Bella," she turned to me, "Brandon is enlisted in the war!" She wailed. "He-he-he is leaving me!"

Now this was not what I had expected to hear from my friend. Brandon. Leaving. War.

It then struck what had Jessica so completely hysterical. "William!" I shouted, then said quietly to Jessica, "You are afraid he will end up like William." I blanched, "Or-or worse." At that Jessica and I both shuddered. I wonder what Edward must have thought of us.

"I do not understand." He mumbled and I realized he was not standing, facing us, as i had suspected but instead pacing the room. "From what I know of Brandon he is not seriously patriotic. Nor would he abandon his fiancée... are you certain he has left?"

"Yes." I saw Jessica's ghost pale face bounce up and down in a nod. "He came this morning. His father died and his sisters and mother need the money."

"His father." Edward gasped. "I must alert mine at once. He will be dreadfully unhappy to learn of it."

"So money is why he left?" I asked Jessica.

"Yes," she said weakly.

I laughed as Edward and Jessica glowered at me. "Well it is not like we do not know people who have plenty of that."

_A/N: Now I notice how these non-B&E characters may be annoying but this will be a LONG fanfiction or perhaps in two parts... anyway you will see the current Jessica, Mike possibly, Alice, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett... all in sweet time... _

_I have over 5,000 hits on this story!! Yay!! Now if one tenth of you actually reviewed..._

_I try my hardest to perfect it. I have been re-reading the first twelve chapters to death so it will be exact and more easy to read. I would greatly appreciate it if you guys reviewed a bit more. A 'weird', 'hate it', 'love it', 'okay' would be enough!! Flames are even welcome._


	15. Our Dear Edward Falls Ill

_A/N: Thanks for your reviews. Please read and review my new story Do You Believe In Angels? And watch out for Powerless, coming soon. 9 more reviews on this one (Isabella) and I'm to one hundred. The hundredth reviewer will get, hmm... a question they have about this stories future answered. If I can't answer the question of choice I'll allow two second choices._

**Disclaimer: As many times I wish it were true I am not Stephenie and never will be.**

_**PART I: WITH YOUNG CENTURIES COME YOUNG LOVE**_

_**CHAPTER FOURTEEN:**_

_**OUR DEAR EDWARD FALLS ILL**_

_**Recently:**_

_I laughed as Edward and Jessica glowered at me. "Well it is not like we do not know people who have plenty of that." _

**ISABELLA'S POV**

Edward and Jessica's parents, as well as mine, only showed a little compassion towards Brandon and his sisters. Martha and William donated a little as did Maribelle and George. On Thursday Jessica, Maribelle, George, my love and I all walked towards Brandon's home. Martha came as well, William was not to be in town for a few more days.

As we walked to the door Maribelle, Jessica, Martha and I whispered among our selves. Edward and George falling behind to talk about lord knows what.

"William," Martha sighed, "is going to be back before the end of the week. I can not wait to see him. Maribelle told me of what you said, Isabella. Thank you so much."

I smiled as I blushed my embarrassment at being thanked. "You are very welcome."

"It pains me that the wedding had to be put off." Said Maribelle. "I just can not _wait_ until this dreadful war is over."

"Yes." Martha and I agreed wholeheartedly.

Jessica had not yet spoken. She remained silent as we passed through to the other side of town. Away from trimmed hedges and coaches and instead to bicycles and dogs running loose about the yard.

I fell back from my friends as they discussed the heated topic of when Edward would pop the question. It was 'inevitable', they gossiped, considering we were betrothed. I savored the idea of having Edward as a fiancé, but I felt as though I was going to burst when my face turned _maroon_!

As sweet as I try to be when the word Isabella showed up in what little I could hear of Edward and George's conversation I immediately tried to pretend I was still following Jessica, Martha and Maribelle. Giggling lightly so neither party could hear but so if Edward or his friend were to look over they would think I was amused at Martha's conversation with Maribelle.

"I am not certain." Edward muttered.

"May I suggest after this awful war?" George teased. "You see how far a ring got Maribelle and I."

I gasped._ They must be absorbed in the same topic as my friends were! Was there nothing else to talk about!_

"It got you far, George." Edward seemed serious, a contrast to his friends laughing tone. "The promise of her hand... As soon as the words left your mouth she is undoubtedly convinced of your feelings." Here his monotone turned to solemn. "And you can satisfy yourself with knowing hers. You have in one question obtained all the things I was it my life."

"You love Maribelle?" George asked and my throat constricted.

_No_.

Now Edward laughed. "She is a dearest friend. But only one woman can entice my heart. Yes, George, it will have to be soon. I will not be able to stand longer than a month. How she made me love so fully I shall never know. But my Bella and I will surely be happy together for all eternity. Only as long as she loves me even a fourth as much as I do her. Even a fourth as much and she would love more than any women ever has, past and future."

I felt eyes bore into my back. I did not much care though. For the sweetest words imaginable had just crossed my ears. And I could not be happier. Even knowing they were not words intended for me to hear could not make me any less happy.

The tears rolled freely down my cheeks as Maribelle said, "Where is Isabella?"

And as Maribelle and Martha both saw me they squealed. "Oooh!" I guess my smiling gave it away that these were happy tears instead of sad ones.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

We held a battle of epic proportions outside the widows property.

_Poor George,_ I thought as he conquered every foe. _ This will be the third time this month that he did exactly the opposite of what to do in order to win._

As rude as it was to quibble about knocking on the door of a widows home we were teenagers and we were determined to be strange. We behaved ourselves quite well most of the time. But when alone...

Lets just say, never underestimate Edward's skills. Ever.

Especially in the form of Rock, Paper, Scissors.

We tended to bend the rules a bit. It was more fun when the goal was to lose. So the winner was was always whatever the need called for. Now it got harder when the majority of us (the girls) wanted to knock on the door and when the guys (in their chivalry) decided it was more of a job that requires muscles and well... basically we all thought we were better we were better than the other. Now the goal was only to lose, to mess with your head. Really you wanted to win. Not that it made much of a difference. Only more confusing.

Confusion in our group always lead to laughter so anyway you saw it it was just to have fun. Even if George had wanted to knock on the door earlier in the pressure of wanting to lose now he did not so much as wish to lay a hand upon the doorknob.

In his confusion, as the girls giggled, he tried to push the task onto Edward, who was smiling widely.

"Sorry George." Edward replied. "Rules are rules."

As we walked up the path George said, "You know I really do not believe there are rules."

"Nope!" I admitted to him happily.

Then everyone stared at me. George had one foot on the stoop and Edward was smiling at me. he was the only one who showed an emotion other than startled.

_What did I do? _I questioned myself, worried as I looked down at my self. Sensing nothing on my dress I touched my hair cautiously.

"What is wrong?" I finally voiced.

"Nothing," Maribelle said as she shook her head. "Nothing at all is the matter."

George then knocked the door and everything went on as planned.

"Hello..." One of Brandon's sisters said as she opened the door. "Oh, hi! What are you all doing here?"

Eleanor was my age so she always trying to get in with our group. She was fine and I would not have minded her being a friend but with Brandon and Jessica's subtle, but by no means not noticeable, love for each other we feared that it would be uncomfortable.

Anyway as pleasant the girl we would have no doubt be tainted by her association. Jessica's relationship with Brandon still attracted some attention for an improper match. Now the difference between Brandon's family and our general acquaintance stunned us.

There Eleanor stood. Slouching and in a simple brown dress and frock. While Maribelle and Martha you could see were in long flowing skirts, normally, of bright-colors, but now of black lace. They also held themselves with an air Eleanor simply did not possess. There speech much more refined.

"Eleanor," Jessica spoke for the first time, she seemed happy but her voice was dull. "We have all come to inquire after your poor mother. Is she well enough to speak to us?"

"Yes, I think so." Eleanor nodded. "You may come in while I go and fetch her."

We all walked into the dingy sitting room. Edward and George stood as we sat on the wooden stools scattered about the room. Leaving late Mr. Hartford's chair unoccupied.

"Good afternoon ladies," Widow Hartford nodded towards us. Then to the boys, "Gentlemen."

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Hartford." We all sang as she sat down and straightened her black gown.

"Why, may I ask, have you all decided to visit so abruptly?" She wore a puzzled look on her face. As though now that Brandon was gone we shouldn't care three straws about her.

"Well..." Jessica started, looking over at George who kindly came up and handed her an envelope he had had stashed in his pocket. "We decided that with the untimely death of Mr. Hartford and the enrollment of your only son that we should all pitch in and give you this." She handed Widow Hartford the envelope carefully.

"Oh my..." Mrs. Hartford said as she tore delicately through the envelope and saw the green paper. Then she pulled out the bills and ruffled through them. "This is over three hundred dollars." She gasped. "I could never accept this much."

"Oh, but you will." Maribelle said smiling. "We all agree that you are in more need of this than we are."

We all nodded. _Besides, _I added in my mind. _It is not as though we are poor. We have more than enough money for people our age._

"Why, I do not know what to say." She looked at us with a smile on her lips. "Thank you will have to suffice. You are all too kind."

"And you deserve it ma'am. I assure you." Edward was always the one to be polite. If he thought you were thinking that you did not need or deserve something he immediately came to the rescue.

"Thank you. Thank all of you." She looked at Martha. "Some I do not recall the joy of acquaintance with. Do I know you?"

"No ma'am. My name is Martha Wilhernst. I have a husband who recently had a leg removed from a gunshot wound and gang green. He will be home shortly." She smiled. she loved it when she got to call William her husband. "I know your son and I like him very much. When I heard my friends were doing this I begged to be included."

"Well thank you, Martha. I hope your husband a steady recovery." She glanced around the room. "Would you all care to stay for tea?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Would you like to come to my house?" I asked him. We had had tea with Brandon's mother and all of our friends had been delivered home. The only ones left to go into their houses was Edward and I.

"Of course, Bella." And we walked the next block in silence until we reached my home. Edward had the bridge of his nose pinched between his forefinger and thumb.

He knocked on the door and my father answered.

"Why hello, Edward, I have not had the pleasure of seeing you for the past four hours. Are you doing well?"

"I feel I have a slight headache, sir, but nothing to cause alarm. I do not feel all well though. May we come in?"

"Of course," my father said and moved out of the way.

This was most defiantly news to me. Edward not well? I ushered him in and we both took seats in the sitting room.

"You are not well." I told him. Asking for him to say something to delude this fact.

"Ever since yesterday." He sighed. "But do not fret, my love, I am not yet very ill."

"Very ill?" I questioned. "Should I get you to a hospital? Do you think it will come to that?"

"Not yet." He said only moments before he erupted in a frenzied fit of coughing.

"Oh my!" I gasped running to his side. I rubbed circles on his back and held him as the coughing subsided.

He regained his composure. "I should probably leave now though. I would not want you catching this now that it has advanced. I will leave you know, Bella."

And he walked from the room. Nothing but a simple, "I love you," hung in the air as he departed.

_A/N: Ha ha... in the whole Edward being sweet paragraph towards the very beginning when he's talking to George. Yeah the whole 'But my Bella and I will surely be happy together for all eternity.' I kinda wanted to say: Ha who's the psychic now. But that would be weird. And spoiler-ish. Make that a treat to all of you good people to take the extra minute to read authors notes. Also Eddie acts kind of Egotistical also in that paragraph. The whole "I love more than any man ever has bit." Hahaha. It is a bit romantic though. Which is what I aim for. Hehe. _

_Also! Someone asked in a review ( a long time ago) why everyone was older than her. I only now thought of an answer! It's because she stole Eddie's friends. Yes... she stole them. She had no friends of her own so she just got messed in with Eddie's various buddies and acquaintances._

_Okay long a/n over... Now!_

_Reaching Out _

_BD comes out tomorrow! EEK!_


	16. Happy Birthday, Bella

_A/N: Sorry! I just went through and edited all the chapters prior to this and decided it was time to update. __**Sienna Logan**__ asked if it was going to be Bella's birthday soon and I had totally forgotten. So this chapter is dedicated to you, I only wish it were happier._

**Disclaimer: I'm getting really tired of these but I have to tell you that I do not own anything in this story from Twilight.**

_**PART I: WITH YOUNG CENTURIES COME YOUNG LOVE**_

_**CHAPTER FIFTEEN:**_

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BELLA**_

_**Recently:**_

_And he walked from the room. Nothing but a simple, "I love you," hung in the air as he departed. _

**ISABELLA'S POV**

"But father… I have to go see him, I have to."

"Your mother always believed in tradition." He said, his voice was hollow, the voice of a man without meaning. A man without his soul. "Do you think I would let you go out. Your mother always liked the idea of mourning. We are going to honor her wishes, even when she is not here." And his head collapsed beneath his hands. "I am sorry your birthday is like this, Isabella. I truly am. I just cannot let you go that dreadful place. If you catch that sickness from him… I shall die, Isabella. If you die, I die. You are all I have left."

As much as I respected my mother's wishes I could not go another day without my Edward.

Mother had been carried off in the fist wave of the epidemic. Even since before Mr. Hartford's death she had been feeling exceptionally weak. Father now blamed himself for believing it was all to do with they way she had been ever since my birth. The guilt plagued him, almost as fiercely as I longed to see Edward, whom I had not seen since the night we had called on the widow.

"Father, please, you must see reason." My eyes were bursting with unshed tears. "Did you not say yourself that you could not bare to lose me as well as-as mother? Turn that around, father. I could lose both you and Edward. And father…" I let the tears travel their steady way down my already tear-stained face. "You have been exposed even more fully than I have to the illness. And Edward is already hospitalized… dear father," I whispered. "I would fall to ashes if I lost you both."

"Isabella," he sobbed from his hands. "Promise to not leave me." He clutched my wrist firmly, his hands dripped with the tears of a widower. "You may see him darling. I realize he is your life." A new whimper escaped his throat and an onslaught of tears streamed from his eyes. "But you are mine, my daughter, do not leave me. Never leave me."

I cried out and hugged him close to me. "I would never dream of such a thing father, _never._ I held him for a moment as him body quaked in my arms. Then I realized I must go. My love was nearing his last breath every time I shed a tear. I _could not _lose him without him knowing how fully I cared for him. I could not let him go. Not without a goodbye.

"Goodbye, father." I sniveled. "I will be home as soon as I can. I need to say goodbye."

He gripped my wrist once more. "You said you would never leave me!" He wailed, a man possessed my loss and grief. "You said you would not go."

I pried him from me, determined to see my love soon. Looking forward to his face again. Hoping I could make him feel a little better in the time we had left. "I won't be gone long." I called from the door, sucking in my tears and wiping my face with a handkerchief. I had to be strong, for Edward. He had lost a father. I had to show him that I was strong, that in all he had to worry about he would not lose me.

I had to be strong to convince myself I would not lose him. And that I would not kill myself if he did.

**CARLISLE'S POV**

_Too many, _I thought as I rushed through the hospital. Every bed held new death. Some in only the earliest stages, some already gone. _Too many… _I scuttled around the room, stopping from cot to cot to examine the damage and try to ease their pain. _But there is nothing to kill the disease. _I paused, thinking I might finally have found something, only to come up blank. _Nothing. _I concluded.

"Hello, Mrs. Masen, Mr. Masen." I nodded to them.

Mrs. Masen smiled at me, even in her severe case she still reached out to stroke her son's hair. "Good evening, Dr. Cullen." She spoke, voice hoarse and trembling. "How is my Eddie? Please tell me he is alright, he has to make it, he had the world to life for." She looked and him, her love for her son shinning brightly in her eyes.

His case though was depressing. The delirium had already hit hard. He was restless, turning back and forth, screaming out words that held no meaning, no form, twisted by the fever. If anything her son was a million times worse off than she was, yet she seemed persuaded that he was going to live. I could not break it to her.

"He is doing very well," I calmed her, not lying but not telling the absolute truth. "Extraordinary for how long he had been sick. Just rest, Mrs. Masen, just rest." And she drifted off to sleep, still hovering a hand on her son's bronze hair, so much like her own.

"Bewha!" He screeched as he went in to convulsions. His leg twitched as he heaved into a pail on his bedside.

"Oh, my…" Said a nurse as she saw me scramble to catch him before he fell from the bed. "Dr. Cullen, this is the third time he has gotten sick in the last half hour." I stood back in shock.

"Will he hold nothing down?" I persisted, Mrs. Masen's worries rubbing off to me. She loved this boy so much, I could not bear to see him die before my very eyes. He had been so sweet, so caring for his mother before the fever had struck. I could only imagine behind the tattered child lived the same caring young man. A side of him no one may ever again get to know.

She shook her head, "Not even water. We're losing him."

I nodded slowly. Even the young had to go, I had seen this countless times before. Yet I stood still in front of a cot, finding it impossible to look away from the great deal of love in the same room. Mrs. Masen's hand lay on her son's head, gentle and caring as he clutched her hand. Turning in his sleep-like trance.

I only wished they could survive. The widow and her child, so young, so sweet.

Dr. Hentz found me then, "Carlisle, you must go." He insisted. "Get your rest, you have been here three whole days. Only for a few hours. Do not waste away from exhaustion, Carlisle. We need you well rested."

It pained me to walk from the place, to leave the people who were dieing. I could not help but overhear as I walked out the thrill of a young girls pleading voice, barely a teenager and yet losing a loved one as she spoke. "I must see him!" She cried, "I have to see him!"

"Darling," the nurse said, "This is no place for a girl like you, get home before you, too, start to get the fever. Go while you can. You should not endanger your life this way."

"Everyone I know is dieing!" The girl hissed at the nurse, "I cease to care for my own health. Just, please, let me see my love. Please!"

So young to have found love. So willing to give up all her life for it. I walked into the front room, preparing to leave, seeing the girl in there. She was in black from head to toe. A veil clouded her hair. She must have already seen death. Who was the nurse to keep her from saying goodbye to a loved one?

"Mrs. Rodney." I nodded to the nurse. "I am to go catch sleep. I will she you soon. Who is this?" I raised a brow at the child.

"This is a Miss. Swan." She looked to the girl. "She would like to enter the room, doctor. Is it not foolish when she herself is not infected?"

**ISABELLA'S POV**

I looked to the doctor, pleading that he would contradict her. Instead he spoke to me.

"Do you love him?" How had he known it was a man…

I nodded vigorously. "With all my heart and more."

"Then I see nothing wrong with the idea…" He said to the woman I had been speaking to. "Hardly a person in town has not already come into contact with the disease, let her say her farewells."

I curtsied to the doctor, exited to finally see Edward. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you." I gushed as I dashed into the room. Only stopping when my eyes found the emerald eyes they were searching for. Then I threw myself to his side, kissing his face and holding his hands. I spoke to him words of love, of life.

I hardly noticed how he spoke nothing but a weak call of my name as he drug me to his chest. Holding me against him, his face buried in my hair.

And we stayed curled up for only a short while before he turned to the other side if the cot, retching and spluttering.

_My poor, poor, Eddie._

"Oh, Edward." I sobbed into his chest. 1 could see the way he had changed from the last time I had seen him. He shook as he held me. He looked horrible, pale and with a thick sheen of sweat on his forehead. "You have scared me so, _so _much." I kissed his forehead, "Father did not wish me to come. Oh but Edward I had to see you."

"I love you," he murmured, his voice marred by the pain. "I am beginning to-to," he coughed. A loud sound that shook my body. "To forget, I-I am so confused." He kissed me lightly. "I do not want you to be afraid if I forget our, our meeting today."

"I would never be scared of you. Not in a million years." I looked at him and it hurt to see him this weak, for my protector to need my protection. "Will you forget me?" For is he was confused, I wondered if he would not know who I was anymore."

He feel into another coughing fit. "I-I do not think I can. You mean more to me than anybody ever has. Than anyone ever can." He coughed for a while longer. "I love you much to much. More than my own life, Isabella." Smiling weakly he sent me away. "Your father was right. You should not be here. You cannot get sick, Bella. For me, leave."

And so I kissed him, his face his hair, his lips. Then I left. "Goodbye, Eddie. I love you."

Because is Edward wanted me to leave, I couldn't go against his wishes.


	17. Don't Go

_A/N: I have over 100 reviews! I'm so happy, I wasn't going to update this next but so many people reviewed! By the way this is the next day. I know dementia isn't the most common side-effect of the Spanish Flu but hey! Thats why it's called fiction. Besides if you add vampires every thing's a freebie. And this is the **last **Edward POV you will see in this story if I decide to make a sequel. Eat it up._

**Disclaimer: I don't own _anything..._**

_**PART ONE: WITH YOUNG CENTURIES COME YOUNG LOVE**_

_**CHAPTER SIXTEEN:**_

_**DON'T GO**_

_**Recently: **_

_Because is Edward wanted me to leave, I couldn't go against his wishes._

**EDWARD'S POV**

It hurt. Pain was coursing throughout my entire body as I heaved. Sickeningly dry was my throat. It hurt to even think about food, about water. Yet I craved them with every inch of my being. Then a woman came to me. Her aura was a glittering gold, lighting up what little I could see out my eyes. I recognized her. But I knew not her name, or my connection with her. She could be my sister, though I did not _think _I had one... Or my mother, though I was fairly certain it was the woman beside me, holding my hand through the pain.

"Oh Edward." She spoke, wrapping her arms around my neck. "I love you." And then I remembered.

**ISABELLA'S POV**

They said there was nothing they could do. They told me that Mrs. Masen was gone. That her son had soon followed. And I knew in my heart, I would undoubtedly come to my end soon enough. Because now that I heard my love had died, mere moments after my last visit. Oh it was horrible... I had come to see him. He had been so confused, so controlled by the fevers never ending rage, it hurt my soul to see him cry out in agony. Every twitch of a muscle pained me. His eyes, oh his sweet emerald orbs, filled to the brim with his life, boiling away as the minutes passed. He was falling apart before me.

Kissing him was such a petty cure to his misery. His woe, before his death, knocked me to my knees as I cried into my hands. Stuck in my room, out of reasons to live. Even my father was no comfort, he was dieing as I wept. In the hospital I refused to go back to, even to see my father.

It would remind me to much of Edward;_ everywhere_ I went reminded me of Edward. All but my room, which is why I confined myself to it. Edward never did enter my room, he was too much the gentleman; and I loved him for it. Loved him so dearly...

I closed my eyes, tears hanging to my lashes, thick with my own searing pain. I woke up at twilight. The sun had receded behind the orange horizon, kissing the sky with the remnants of its beauty. Usually Edward and I would lie together on the grass, relishing each others company, enjoying the gorgeous view. I sobbed into my pillow, wracking though my body was all my anguish, my breathing hoarse and pained.

He promised he would never leave me... I felt the tears pool in my eyes. But he did, he left. I stayed in my room, crying for as long as tears graced my cheeks.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I never learned how long I had confined myself to my chamber. Only when I got news that my father had departed from this world with my love and my mother did I realize I could not live like this. Not without my love, my parents. I could not go on, not like this. Never like this. So I ran, I ran from my home, through the rooms that were stained by my Edwards memory. I tripped on the threshold.

My face fell into a puddle, but I refused to yield. I hopped to my feet and tried to steady myself as I wobbled. I stumbled my way past shops and people. Never noticing their faces because a head floated in my eyes, never wavering. His bronze hair flowing about him, flaunting the beauty like a medal. His eyes were like the green lakes I passed. Certain I was far from Chicago. Far from society and buildings. In the middle of the woods. Alone...

I refused to halt until I collapsed, Edward's face smiling as it floated around in my mind. My only reason to live, gone. The breezed blew into my face, it washed the heat that consumed me, but nothing could never take away my memory of Edward. Nothing in the world.

_A/N: Tell me in your review if you think one forty-chapter story is better than two twenty-chapter ones. Just you know... I'm not sure. I thought of a good ending so I think twenty chapters each, tell me! _

_Oh, I'm watching the Olympics and oh-my-gosh that Michael Phelps dude is** so **awesome. Go USA! And I almost cried while writing this. I never planned to update this so review for more! This is such a short chapter... I'll update soon I think... but I'll give you time to review... unless you feel you don't need a week. 10 reviews and I'll update early. _


	18. My Turn To Go

_A/N: You guys are really starting to pick up on the reviews! Keep it up! Oh and sorry for the confusion Cherie(an anonymous reviewer), yes Carlisle is indeed a vampire here and for you who read authors notes so is Edward. There will be **no **more Edward POV's (unless you really beg and I'll think up one) until the sequel. This will be longer than twenty chapters but considering I thought up a really good ending I'll have about two thirty chapter stories. Unless you want me to end with a **major **cliffie and no sequel? _

**Disclaimer: I do not own _anything..._**

_**PART TWO: CHANGES**_

_**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN:**_

_**MY TURN TO GO**_

_**Recently:**_

_The breezed blew into my face, it washed the heat that consumed me, but nothing could never take away my memory of Edward. Nothing in the world. _

**ISABELLA'S POV**

I fell asleep in the early morning mist. Only to wake to the dark of night, coughing. My throat felt as though it had encroached up into my mouth, blocking all airways.

I felt so horrible. I curled up into the fetal position. My nose itched, but I could not bring myself to sneeze. And my eyes watered uncontrollably, from crying of a cold I knew not. All I knew is there was not a single moment in my innocent young life that I had been more depressed. More upset with who I was and what I could not do.

For what I knew I had caught the influenza. That I had become subject to the very illness that had taken my love from me, from this world. I was unsettled for I did not believe I was strong enough. Not strong enough to live for Edward. Because with his passing he had told me not to die. Begged me to '_be safe' . _To stay strong, and I might not be strong enough.

I closed my eyes, they hurt, aching with the sight of the rising sun over the meadow I had come to rest in. I sat up breathing in deeply through my nose. "No," I sighed, my voice was lathered with the rust of disuse. I nodded my head up and down, the bun on the back of my head bouncing. "I shall be strong." I opened my eyes to take in the gorgeous flowers surrounding me, just now taking the scent.

Oh, the breathtaking scent filled my mind. Complementing my mental Edward. I grinned despite my distraught. I found peace even as my heart crumpled, eyes shinning with the ghost of tears. "Edward." I vowed, facing the heavens, letting him see my face. "I'll never leave you, this earth, when it is my time to go I will leave. Fly to meet you, love you. But I shall never disappoint you, never in a million years will I disappoint you. I will stay strong." I blinked back the returning moisture, "I will live. If only for you."

I collapsed, leaning backwards and laying my back to the flowers, breathing in the scent, gagging when the hideous bile rode up my throat.

**CARLISLE'S POV**

_What have I done? _

I looked at his face, contorted with his own misery.

_I must really be a monster... _I doubted myself. _I ruined his life... _Breathing in deeply I contradicted my self.

_No, _I shook my head infinitesimally back and forth._ Not his life. I ruined his death, prevented it. His soul still lives._ The corners of my mouth pulled up, a twitch of a smile._ Only his heart ceases to beat, it is still there. _

I nodded, closing my eyes. _His heart, his soul lives on. He is not gone. _

And despite every reassurance I gave myself, his screams shattered all thoughts I had that this was the right thing to do.

So I went back to thinking of the positives. It was going well, I was _almost_ able to ignore the bloodcurdling noise escaping from his lips. _(Mini-A/N: Sorry I couldn't resist. You all know how bad curdled blood tastes, right? Gross, for Carlisle at least.)_

That is until the screaming did stop. Just as I was releasing a sigh of relief I saw a sight that was more horrifying than any other I had ever seen. The crimson eyes of a newborn, blood-lust wracked through the every nerve of the boy I had thought was saved.

Now to save Edward from himself.

**HUNTER'S POV**

I had told Karina that I was to be fine. After all it was just a little hunting trip. Big game was my favorite. I chuckled as yet another bear fell with my arrow through its heart. How could my wife not see that I was in control here? Perfectly at ease in the woods, content.

I listened carefully to the world, taking great care to spot out the pray from the rustling in the leaves. Grabbing my bow I held it, ready to release the arrow as I noticed the glow of eyes peering from the trees. A trembling went through the string as I aimed and hit the target. Nearing my prey I stopped.

The eyes still shone from behind the bushes. A hand came out and dropped the arrow to the ground. I stared, eyes wide. This was not a bear. The hand raised and clutched my throat. The man emerged from the brush, eyes a glowing red, leaves scattered along the dark of his flowing cloak.

I wanted to scream out, telling Karina a final time of my unending love for her. A call for help... something I never thought I would have to do, when a cry rang out, piercing as a young woman screamed, clearly in agony, marred by a rough throat. A strangled cry.

The hooded man before me sniffed in deep, then released it as a smile overtook his features.

Maniacally he hissed out a frightening word, "Dessert."

I tried to claw at his hold of me. My vision blurred. As he ran, pulling me along by the neck. I saw only a cowering girl. Eyes red as she sniffled. As I left the world.

_A/N: Not my favorite chapter... _

_OMG! The first chapter always has the most reviews, mine has thirteen for this one. This last chapter had 19!! OMG! This is **so** cool and I am **so** happy!_

_Keep in mind the only reason I've been trying to update more often is your reviews!_


	19. Volturi

_A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Less than last time but still good! Keep it up! Now this is the chapter when things really start to get moving. And **of course **I'm writing a sequel._

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the stuff having to relate to any book in the Twilight Saga.**

_**PART TWO: CHANGES**_

_**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN:**_

_**VOLTURI**_

_**Recently** (Hunter POV) **:**_

_I tried to claw at his hold of me. My vision blurred. As he ran, pulling me along by the neck. I saw only a cowering girl. Eyes red as she sniffled. As I left the world._

_**DEMETRI'S POV**_

The three sat before me as I kneeled. Hard were their faces, boring into mine their eyes were a godly red. _Beautiful._

"Demetri..." Aro cooed. I had always been a favorite of his. "Track someone for me," he insisted.

"Yes, my master..." I spoke softly, head bowed.

"Good." He smiled, baring his teeth. "It has been reported that there is a young girl in Illinois that nows the secrets of our kind. Katherine I believe her name is... not so tall. Hair brown and eyes the same. Pale and sweet. Find her for me... she has run from home. In the wilderness you will find her... I have not her scent for you. Use my description to find the girl."

I nodded, solemn... "How was she exposed, sir? If I am not to bold to ask."

His lips pulled into the most comforting smile I had ever seen on his face. "A passing nomad was unwary, feeding in an alleyway she passed. The nomad is taken care of. I want the girl brought to me, Demetri." His eyes hardened, showing their wisdom as he uttered a single word. _"Alive."_

I had been doing these missions for the Volturi for a while. Almost always he would mention that hateful word. Ever aware of my bottomless appetite. I breathed in deep. Unnecessarily of course but still comforting as I made an unbreakable promise. "Of course, my lord. The girl will be here before you in a few days time. I shall leave immediately."

"Thank you, Demetri." Aro finished, Marcus and Caius nodding their. agreement.

I bowed a last time and fled from the room. Only looking over my shoulder briefly as Aro spoke the word once more._ Alive._

I would not disappoint. So little information would surely make this all the more challenging. All the more fun.

I flew through the night, one thing on my mind.

Pleasing the master.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

If Aro wished for my returning the girl unharmed he would settle if I had a little_ snack._ I stared the bristled man down. His hair unruly and his beard long after a few days extra growth.

I smiled. His coat was torn, he pulled and arrow from his quiver. He had no reason to live. the liquor on his breath was heavy, his canteen swung at his hip as his arm pulled back, anchoring securely at his lip. He was an experienced bowman. If the string was released the arrow would came straight to my still heart.

I smiled, if it could ever pierce my skin. He released his hold and I could watch the energy transferring from his tense fingers to the string. It flew through the air, but instead of landing deeply in my flesh it was caught in my hand. Plucked out of the air.

I reached my pale arm out from the underbrush. The arrow lay on the ground. As flimsy as a toothpick, but thoroughly intact. It frightened him. His blood rushed,_ enticing. _

My hand raised as if on its own accord. Powered by my love of the hunt; he gnawing thirst at my throat; my_ instincts._ I gripped his neck between my fingers. I did not snap the delicate bones. Willing the bubble not to pop. I instead longed for the pulse of blood under my jaws. The exhilaration.

I released a wicked grin. Protruding from the growth. His face registered into one of shock, growing purple as I cut of his airways.

I readied to sink my incisors into his soft throat just as a scream perforated the air. A woman was crying. In pain, but not danger. No, no danger.

I breathed in her scent, strong and thick as honey. Bitterly sweet to the senses. No she was not in danger, not _yet; but she soon will be._

I flashed my teeth to the man. Relishing the moment his heart beat quicker as I muttered the word 'desert'. So, _so alluring... _

I ran to the shrill cry, wanting to sink my teeth into this delicious sent.

_What was a young woman doing alone in the woods?_ I pondered this for a moment before deciding it must be the Miss Katherine.

Upon entering the clearing my thoughts were made up. This must be the woman Aro had spoken to me about. Sobbing into her arms was a lone girl. Not even glancing my way, absorbed in her own tears; her woe.

Her head shot up with a gust of wind. Turning to face me her eyes were bloodshot and brown as the hair on her head. Surely the woman I was sent to retrieve.

There was nothing stopping me from consuming this man. She had seen our appetites grow before Aro had told me. So I bit down and sucked in the majestic ecstasy of the hot liquid flowing between my lips. The sweet sensation. I breathed in deep as I quickly dropped him to the ground, eyes closed. Savoring the meal. The scrumptious delight of it all.

"Who-who are you?" The woman cowered. Shuddering as my eyes locked with hers.

"My name is not important, dear Katherine. It is you that has gathered the attention of my people. Come with me, we are to meet the master."

Her face showed an expression of shocked disbelief. Her brow furrowed, head tilting to the side ever-so-slightly. "I am no Katherine." She shook her head. "I am Isabella. I have nothing left to live for. I was you murder a man and think nothing of it." She bowed her head, "Kill me, too."

I smirked, chuckling. "My what a little actress you are."

"Please kill me. I am no actress, only the soulless body of a lover forlorn." Her eyes spoke truth but her words lies.

"I am losing my patience little one." I chided. "You do best not to meddle with me. For you are a Mistress Katherine to see the Three. You have been summoned. A girl of hair mahogany and eyes as such. You will go with me and under express orders you shall make it there alive." I smiled at the small girl. " I pity the fool who finds your acting divine, my sweet. For you are clearly of a clever constitution. But I shall not be the fool, my pet. You come with me, dearest Katherine."

I came to her and and scooped her up over my shoulder. She refused to fight, which was smart of her. As I neared Volterra I highly doubted I would have survived very long with her scent so close if not the threat looming over my head. She was so lucky that I took frequent snacks. We were to be in Italy soon.

I would not disappoint Aro. Katherine will arrive home alive.

_A/N: Review please!! And read my other stories Powerless and Do You Believe In Angels?  
Thanks for reading!  
2nd A/N: Sorry for the end cut off! I didn't notice I swear! Oops._


	20. Katherine

_A/N: Sorry for the cut of last chapter. It was not my sick joke of a cliffie. Go back and read the last paragraph. I've made sure that it's there now. Thanks to those who review! If not for you this wouldn't be past chapter three! Also I apologize for the lateness of the chapter... school is brutal and I can tell you there's a reason they didn't allow eighth-graders to take Geometry until recently... that and I spent the majority of my time on poetry... _

**Disclaimer: Sorry to disappoint anyone but I doubt Steph writes fanfic. If she does I can assure you her user name is not Reaching Out.**

_**PART TWO: CHANGES**_

_**CHAPTER NINETEEN: **_

**_KATHERINE_ **

_**Recently:**_

_I would not disappoint Aro. Katherine will arrive home alive._

**ARO'S POV**

_Ah... young Demetri. _Finally he was back from his hunt. I awaited for him to come, pacing the floor for days. Marcus and Caius stared at me, annoyed by my constant worry.

"Aro?" It was Jane who spoke to me, her small figure lithely gliding across the room. "Demetri is as we speak under the building approaching the hatch. He will have the girl here very shortly."

I smiled, stroking her hair as she came to stand before me, waiting for the moment when Demetri showed us this girl who knew what I was and refused to cower. _Refuse to cower... _I shook my head slightly. _An impossibility. _She would cower, I would make it so.

I could smell her floral sent before I could see her, it came to my senses in a flow of venom; much the same as with any little human. When Demetri opened the door and bowed before us he made no move to usher the girl to the room, instead he remained locked in my gaze, refusing to let her in.

I broke our eye contact in a swift move, looking over his shoulder to see a slight girl with bark-colored eyes and hair of similar shade. Nothing exceptional, nothing more than the average meal. Yet even the average was enough to send me reeling for control. I could resist, but it pained me deeply to see such a pool of blood left to waste. Jane echoed my movements, growing tense under my touch. A harsh hiss escaped her teeth as she ceased breath. "Shh..." I softly scolded as I went around her and walked to the spot where the young human woman stood.

"Katherine." I smiled, glinting my teeth at her, "Come to me."

She sauntered forward, shoulders back she stared at me. Only an inch away her breath was thick as she spoke, "What do you want with me?"

I barred my teeth, "Are you not so very opinionated. Quite headstrong I believe they say... I want you, Katherine, to stay here and work around the place. We are in need of a new secretary and we here with the Volturi value secrecy. The less that know about are existence the better. We shall not waste you when we are in need. Though I must say... our last secretary did not die of natural causes."

She gasped quietly. A soft, frightened sound: music to my ears.

"Jane?"

She stepped forward as I called for her. Bowing her head she spoke, "Yes, Aro?"

I smiled at her, lifting her head to look at me. Her thoughts flooded my mind, they spoke to me of hunger. Of pain and sorrow. Of worship.

"Show Katherine the place, Jane, then take her to her room."

She nodded and while glaring at this girls back, she took her away.

The girl was not in agony, crumpled down the floor. Not screaming in pain until her throat grew hoarse. I know what Jane's power can cause... the awful misery. Yet this girl simply left, untouched by Jane's gaze. Her only hint of pain came from a grieving look in her caramel eyes and the scent of dried tears on her rosy cheek.

_A/N: Be sure to read 'Do You Believe In Angels?' my other B&E story! Reviewing is always appreciated. Sorry this is so short!!! I swear my teachers wish to kill me with the loads of homework!!!_

_This chapter is dedicated to xMidnightlullaby because I'm reading her story **Sensibility1918 ** currently... (as in I'm on chapter 3) and reading it reminded me I had a kinda-chapter I should post before reading more and actually doing that humongous research project... that due... tomorrow..._

_Well good thing we fell back today!!! Whoohoo extra hour of procrastination!!!_

_I will try to update soon though in Bella's POV!!!_


	21. The Stranger

_A/N: Whoa! Hold onto your horses guys seriously! The number of reviews I got last chapter were staggeringly... painful._

_Yes, only __**four **__reviews! I'm hurt... the story is finally getting interesting and people are becoming uninterested..._

_So if you could read this and find it in your heart to tell me what I'm doing that is deflecting you that would be wonderful. Nothing puts a stop to writing like depression... :(_

_On a happier note!!! I remembered I have a story again!!! __**xMidnightlullaby **__is the author of a great early twentieth century fic and so whenever she updates I'm reminded of my duty to you all. Go! Read this chapter, read her story... have a pleasant day. _

**Disclaimer: I sometimes wish I was Stephenie Meyer but, I like being me. Just a girl who loves writing...**

_**PART II: CHANGES**_

_**CHAPTER TWENTY:**_

_**THE STRANGER**_

_**Recently:**_

_Her only hint of pain came from a grieving look in her caramel eyes and the scent of dried tears on her rosy cheek._

**ISABELLA'S POV (Isabella is seventeen, about two years have gone by)**

"Heidi!" He called to her across the room. "Thank you for that... delectable meal."

Quite for show he whipped a satin handkerchief and gently ran it across his spotless mouth.

"You disgust me." I hissed to him, narrowing my eyes to mere slits. Were my mother to see me she would call me a scandal. I hardly deserved the privilege of being brought up a proper lady for now I was acting quite the rogue.

"It would do you well, Miss Swan, to hold your tongue." Aro spoke with hard voice and rough temper.

This reduced me practically to the disgrace of tears. This evenings feast for the Volturi had consisted of a poor girl and many other innocent bystanders. The girls death effected me far more than any had in my years in this dreadful place.

This girl was different, because I was believed to be her for a time. Today, July the twentieth of the year nineteen-hundred and twenty, Katherine Marcy died.

They found her in the streets of Philadelphia, haggard and blabbering. She was driven crazy, I was told, by the knowledge of vampires.

I only wish I was her. Without Edward my whole world was doused in misery. The city of Volturi was often covered in clouds, but on the rare day the sun shined it was never _bright _. Never did the sun light _my _way. No. My whole future shone like an abyss. Dark, meaningless: not a drop of sparkle to light the way down the darkest road.

I was so lost without him.

I watched Aro and his brothers leave the slaughterhouse with Voltera's guard. Oh, how they sicken me. As they exited you could here young Jane's voice above all else.

"That was a poor meal. Quite ill in my favor. None of the blood tasted… as luscious as I'd have liked."

Her comment was greeted with a load booming sound as the thick wood doors shut her out. They left behind only several dozen pale corpses and me.

Remembering my sickness to the smell of blood, I coughed profusely to no avail. Nothing sat in my belly to splurge. Not even the stale bread I had stolen a week ago.

"Oh!" A man came in through the front entrance to the lobby. His features were fast as he scanned the bodies around us. His eyes shone a glowing red. He must be a visitor.

"Looks like I missed lunch!" He joked, smiling. His laugh echoed through all the room, bouncing from surface to surface. He seemed to notice me as his ruby gaze latched on my face.

"Hey! Looks like they left me a little treat…" Jolly as his smile was before it now became sinister.

"Hello, sir." I attempted to sound casual but fear struck the very breath I expelled. "If you are looking for Aro, Marcus or Cauis I must tell you that they are all in the tower. If there is anything else I may help you with just say so."

"Of course…" he grumbled. "They keep a human secretary. It's just hard… for a recovering vampire."

"Recovering, sir?" I questioned.

"Yes. After a year or so away I've found that the 'vegetarian' lifestyle is indeed possible. I almost got my eyes to change shade… once. As you can see though, the disinclined tend to slip-up a bit." He smiled and pointed a finger to his eyes. "I came here to see if I could steal away a few fellow members of the guard. Keep me company in my new life. You shall find it better than this lonely place."

What could he possibly mean about being a vegetarian? "Indeed I may, sir. How, though, do you say you plan on our exit."

"The front door, my lady." He grinned. "I'll change you as we near the next city."

I stood and smoothed my skirts. I ran to the heavy wood doors and pressed my ear to the crack between them. No sound came to me.n They were not too near.

"Anything, sir. Just get me out of here."

With that I left the castle. Turned my back to the Volturi and embraced danger.

"Are you afraid?" He whispered as he carried me on his back.

I leaned into his ear and spoke the absolute truth. "Never." For now that Edward was gone… what was there to lose?

* * *

Three horrible days had passed. Agony had awaited me at the Inn of a city near Volterra… three horrid days. All accompanied by this man. I knew not who he was… but what I do know is the minute I awoke he grabbed me in his arms and tried to push his lips to mine.

In shock I slapped his face hard. What surprised me more than anything was that he retaliated, falling through the Inn's window. I sank to the floor, leaning against a grubby wall. I took in my hand. It was smooth, soft and even my bitten nails looked beautiful and perfect.

Next to the vampires I always looked even dimmer than the ugly I was with my own kind. Now… now just even my hand was beautiful. As I looked at the reflection in the polished shine of a metal slab I saw I was gorgeous. My spirit's arose. I'd finally be pretty enough for my Edward!

Then it sunk deeper than any trench. It meant nothing. My love was dead and never coming back.

I must have stayed, frozen in shock and longing for my lost love for less than a few minutes.

It seemed a long while… but the man came back to the room in a flash. I realized the clock on the wall hadn't ticked more than a few seconds.

"You, young lady," he spoke taking my hands behind my back and pressing me to the mold stained enclosement. "Are more than I signed up for."

"And you, sir, are no gentlemen." I replied wittily as I released my hand from his grip and wrapped it, in turn, aroung his throat. With the mere tightnign of a muscle his head flew off.

Then his arms, legs, and torso joined him in a pile on the floor.

For at least a while, I was free. I breathed deeply, then sighed it out. Yet with the movement I felt no constriction of my lungs. No feeling in my heart.

I was a shell. Empty and a monster. My throat burned and I knew the only was to quench it was to drink from a human. To end an innocent life.

Who would I be to end the life of some poor man or woman? Then, think, pray the woman loved the man. Maybe not to the extent I cared for my dear Edward, but enough to shatter to pieces.

No, ending the life of a human was impossible.

What did that man say of converting? He spoke as though there was an alternate food source.

_Think, Isabella… think! _I willed myself to wrack every part of my brain for an alternative nutrition source.

Vampires. They drunk blood, human blood. He talked of it being hard to resist my blood, human blood. So… the alternate must not be human.

But warm. Something with blood similar to that of a human. A mammal. An animal.

I grinned evilly and looked to the body on the floor. To my immense horror the disembodied head let out a sinister sneer too.

I screamed.

This needed to be gotten rid of.

I gathered the sheet from the bed. Holding it in a sack I carried his remains through the lobby.

In this desolate hotel there was only one woman guarding the front room. She looked curious, but I just held my breath and looked ahead until I'd gotten to the fringe of the surrounding forest. The beating sound of hearts swarmed enticingly in my head, steady as the Indian's drum.

I found a river. I dug a hole far beneath and set the bundle in the damp sand of it's banks as I thought about the practicality of burying the body.

I'd heard Aro speak of burning a vampire. I would, but I had no wood. I'd have to settle for this and see if dismembering was enough.

As I wandered the woods I asked myself what I was looking for. I took a deep breathe and contemplated my options.

I suppose I'd go and find some vampires. Nice ones, to be with. Was that to hard to ask. Nice vampires? If the number of them at Volterra was any indication there was definitely enough of them to have the odds play out that a few were sweet hearted. As sweet as a cold blooded killer could be anyw--...

Wait. That smell. Now like any human scent. Better than molasses cookies and old family pasta. The delictable smell seemed to waver through the thick fog in the air.

Potent and lovely. I found this scent to belong to a young doe. Her double heart-beat told me she was with child. I hesitated to care. Within the second I had sucked her dry. In a handful of seconds more she was buried in the soft earth.

This was a fine alternate source. It cured a portion of the hunger and after a few more of her herd I was satisfied to an amount I doubted even a glutton could obtain.

_A/N: Sorry it's short. There will be quite a few time warps in the near future of this story. Then I'll wrap it up and begin the sequel. _

_I love seeing Eddie as much as the next person and I really can't stand to write all of her horrid existence without him._

_See you soon,_

_r.0._


	22. Hot Stuff

_A/N: More reviews would be nice… Thank you all for reading and being faithful to this story. Here's a treat to you all. I present… Edward. (Take in mind that Tanya and her sisters used to take advantage or men all the time. Humans even. So her mind might be rather disturbing. For the teens sakes, and my own, I'll tone it down. It's still pretty bad though.)_

**Disclaimer: I love writing. I'd love it more if I owned the writes to Twilight and got PAID to do something fun. But I don't. Darn.**

_**PART II: CHANGES**_

_**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE:**_

_**HOT STUFF**_

_**Recently:**_

_It cured a portion of the hunger and after a few more of her herd I was satisfied to an amount I doubted even a glutton could obtain._

**TANYA'S POV(! This is 1970. A good 50 years from the last chapter.)**

Today I met the love of my life again. I mean, I have seen him before. Now though… it made me wonder how someone could look so excrutiatingly sexy.

I mauled that over in my head a while and decided it must be the gods blessing me with a _single _hot stud. He had not a woman to his name.

This man was tall, gorgous and downright defined. His abs were prominent under his pale sweater. His face, ah… his face had been kissed by the gods. With any luck, I'd be kissing it soon too.

"_Edward…" _I whispered, a faint seductive whisper in his ear. "How are you?"

"Fine." He said. Turning away from me. Facing the other direction, he sighed.

Obviously my beauty was too much for him to handle.

"You can have me if you want, love." I crawled up to him. We were lieing around the living room. The rest of Carlisle's coven and my sisters were out hunting. Edward had been gone recently. An extended hunting trip… he hadn't wanted to go. Obviously my charm _must _have lured him in enough that he wished to stay with me.

Well… first he wanted to stay alone. He didn't seem to mind greatly though, when I stayed behind as well.

"Tanya?" He breathed. His voice thick and a hand at the bridge of his nose. His desire for me was tangible in the air. So sweet to see this god argue in his head whether or not to jump me.

"Yes, love?" I purred as I fell across his lap. My hair was splayed along his thighs. My head on his leg.

"I- I do not think… I do not… want you that way. Not now, Tanya. Please leave me alone." With a huff and a pained face he left, leaving me fall back on the cushions…

He must just be fighting his morals for me. From the last time I saw him I know that he is the very ideal of a gentleman. Opening doors for me when I walked past him and never swearing. He must be indecisive. He will collapse to my will soon enough, though.

I'll just speed it up a bit.

* * *

"Edward! Oh, Edward please let me in."

He opened the door. Being the gentleman I know him to be, he could not resist a girl anything. Not if the word please was involved. It would be rude to object.

So in that manner Edward opened his door to me. He looked bored, for a time. Then his eyes took in what my attire was, and they popped out of his sockets.

"You like?" I questioned him, waving a hand to remind him unnecessarily of the leather micro-mini I adorned. A few inches around my ass was a fine red strip of leather. I wore a button down shirt with a dangerously scooped neck. It ended less than a centimeter from the bottom of my breasts. A tie wrapped its way around my neck. My feet were encased in the thin straps of designer leather six-inch heels.

"Um…." He held his breath and began to look over my shoulder. "Tanya… really…"

"It's alright, my love." I said going into his guest room and stretching across the bed. "I'll just make myself comfortable."

He stayed facing outside the room. His fists were clenched and the profile of his jaw was hard. With a crunch he broke the wood of the doorway and ran out of my sight.

Perhaps I frightened him… scared him, maybe. The thought that he did not want me was lingering around my brain. It was almost immediately shot down, though, and excused as just a thought. He just wanted to be a gentleman…

If I wanted him I would have to make him accept my marriage proposal first.

He would. I knew that as I knew the back of my ridiculously beautiful hand. I would be his, despite what I would need to give up to achieve that.

_Hmm… _I bit my lip. _I will have to settle sometime anyway. Now I know that it will be with him._

**ISABELLA'S POV**

Stripping from my clothes and approaching the trickling stream I slowly dipped a toe into the water. With a large breath in I sunk in and let the brisk feeling of the chilled liquid enclose around me. Pleasant. It was _pleasant _on my icy skin.

I often came to this high mountain stream to think.

Never before had I been so lonely. In my whole fifty years of experience as a vampire I had never quite felt so cold hearted.

A good thirty years ago I had gotten completely accustomed to the feeling of thirst near humans. I had even changed one.

From my experiences with the man who had changed me, and the still sore heart Edward had left me with… I had changed a young teenage girl of fourteen. She'd been carefree and happy. With the new opportunities for women we had together explored the Universities of the country.

I had taught Ariel all I knew. Convinced her newborn self of the plus side of dieting on animals. She had always been obliging, willing to go along with whatever I considered.

We had talked of Edward. How I still longed for him with every fiber of my being... She admitted all she knew of her schoolyard crush. She talked to me of the style now and I told her of the stuffy adults of my childhood.

I had watched her grow from the dieing thing she was. Orphaned in a car wreck to a strong and graceful vampire with eyes of a golden shade and any body she chose.

In her human life she had been in drama classes. A great actress for school plays and town fairs, she was accustomed to changing her look.

Her power was shape shifting, from a mouse to an elephant to the girl in the next apartment over. She was anything she set her mind to. She looked up to me.

I raised her as a daughter. Her auburn hair and green eyes from her human life reminded me so much of Edward. I instantly felt a pull towards her.

She was though, young and insolent. Even her added years left her no hesitation when she met a handsome young nomad. His eyes were an intriguing crimson and I could even now remember her letter to me as she ran off with him.

_Dear Belle,_

_Belle, you have been so good to me. I thank you for all you've taught me. Harry is all I've ever wanted and _so _much more. Please do not be sad. For I'm sure I will be happy all my life now. _

_I wish you might someday come to love and live again, Belle. As much as you loved Edward, as much as you miss him... He's gone, Belle. He's not coming back._

_Please learn to fall in love again. _

_I want to know that somewhere you are just as happy as I am._

_Perhaps I'll see you again._

_ ~ Ariel_

Oh, that foolish girl. After all I had taught her of the ruby-eyed vampires she still ran away with one. For sure, was I to ever see her again she would be in a different form. Her eyes would glow as a flame and I would cease to recognize her.

Now both my love and my friend were gone from me.

If I had no reason to live when Edward… died. I choked on the thought. Then now my fingers had been pulled from the ledge. Releasing my small hold on the world.

Now I was not hanging precariously as I had for the past fifty-two years. No, now I was free falling. Spiraling down through the dark. Reaching out and praying there would be a small rock protruding from the wall. Anything to hold onto. Anything.

_A/N:_

_Thanks for reading! Please be kind and review!_

_Tell me what you like what you hate..._

_Was Tanya annoying enough for you?_

_Tell me, tell me, tell me. I'd like to know!_

_Thanks again! Maybe if I get reviews I'll update soon! Oh! And extra hugs to my consistent reviewers! You all keep the inspiration rolling!  
_


	23. The People You Meet

_A/N: Wow! I'm so inspired this is my third day updating in a row! Keep the reviews and love rolling. I miss Edward so this is going to go by fast. Edward was in Alaska last chapter. Bella was wandering the United States. Picture a mountain range, green but still beautiful, with streams. I'm thinking Rockies. You think whatever you want. There will be only two more chapters until the end of the story and the sequel._

**Disclaimer: Not a chance in hell I'm Stephenie. She's 5' 4" … if I were her then my 5' 10" self would have had to have been cut off at the ankles. Agh! Half my foot is gone. Get it? 6"… ½ a foot… Okay… so in addition to my not being Steph I am also, most definitely, not a comedian. =]**

_**PART II: CHANGES**_

_**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO:**_

_**THE PEOPLE YOU MEET**_

_**Recently: **_

_Now I was not hanging precariously as I had for the past fifty-two years. Now… now I was falling. Spiraling down through the dark. Reaching out and praying there would be a small rock protruding from the wall. Anything to hold onto._

**ISABELLA'S POV (The year is 1995! The year of my birth!)**

"A… B… C… d-deh!" On the other end of the store in the children's corner was attempting to cover the alphabet. His young mother corrected him softy.

"D, George. You say D." He voice was soft. I could see from the mirrors that the boy, George, came around and hugged his mother's legs. The alphabet book was discarded on the low colored table.

"Mama!" He shrieked. Picking the book back from where it was. "Deeeee!" He pointed to the picture of the duck on the page.

His mom rewarded him with a kiss on the forehead as she picked him up and made her way to the counter.

"Good, afternoon." I said. Taking the book she handed me, I scanned it. "That will be five, ninety-five."

She handed me a ten dollar-bill and I presented her with the respective change.

"Do you own this shop?" She asked me.

"No," I spoke slowly, shaking my head. "This is just an after school job."

"Oh." She smiled. "Will you tell the owner that I love this store? The atmosphere is delightful and my little George really had a hard time picking from the great selection of children's books."

"Thank you, ma'am. I will be sure to mention it." With smiles exchanged she left the store.

She had asked if I owned the store. I do, but being stuck though in this young body I think she would have found it strange were I to have told her that I had owned it since seventy-three.

The store was my escape from the world. Ever since seventy when Ariel left I had felt very low. Then when in seventy-one I felt the need to do something I considered a job. After much thought and deliberation I decided to own a bookstore in Augusta, Maine.

It is called_ A New Page_, and for me, it was. A new page, I mean, a new life where I could just live among the humans and feel at peace.

Business was never overflowing so I could run away to hunt every weekend and could manage to keep to the same place for several years. Since I was not in school it was much easier to sneak past and to use the humans general imperceptiveness to my advantage.

I missed him. It's a sad, sad truth that hovered like a rain cloud with me everywhere. I wanted my Edward back. The dead hour at the store had my brain thrashing heaving with thoughts and memories and before long I found myself fallen over the counter in nerve-wracking dry sobs.

I never noticed a woman approach me. I realized how odd it would seem that I was crying but no tears glazed my cheeks. She would undoubtedly notice something wrong were she to look at my face.

"Miss?" She asked, hesitant. One of her hands grazed about an inch above my trembling back, unsure what to do.

Slowly, warily, I lifted up my head. When I knew she could see it I brought both firsts to my cheeks and tried to look as though I was frantically trying to wipe my face of fresh tears. My back was still hunched. Maybe she would not take in that my cheeks lacked no color and were as dry and baron as the Sahara. Possibly she could overlook those details.

"Sweet?" She questioned, she sounded like the mothering type. All cordial and compassionate was her manner. "Are you alright?"

I stood full now, my back straight as I took her in and struggled to appear fine. "I am all right. Just fine." She looked to be in her mid-twenties.

She was positively gorgeous. With chestnut hair falling to her low back and a slim, curved, body and gentle face she was one of the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She was also well on her way to becoming the kindest.

When she spoke it was sweet like honey and smooth as churned milk. "I have seen many a thing wrong in my day, and child you look as though the weight of the world has been resting on your shoulders for some time now. You also, miss, do not appear very human."

I was about to retort. Say that I was indeed a human, anything to get that conversation away. I had been with the Volturi long enough, even in the few years, that I knew all to well what the consequence was for revealing your true self to a human. That was most definitely not something I wanted to get into.

I did not contradict her though. For when I looked up from the counter and into her eyes I saw that they were the same light brown, unnatural shade mine were.

"You are a vegetarian." I stated it simple. It might mean your diet to a vampire… or it could simply be me being a rude human girl and blaming one's hallucinations on their diet.

"Yes. I could not see killing the poor dears. My husband, he is actually a doctor here." She smiled. Her teeth looked as normal as could be. White, glistening, with the faint iridescent glow of venom.

"Are we talking a veterinarian or a people person?" I thought I would make a weak joke of the situation.

"Quite human I say." She smiled. "So… you _are_ a vampire. I knew it."

"Well _I _am not going to announce anything until I am sure what exactly you are."

She picked up the teal cap of a pen. "Will you be needing this?"

"Not quite." I replied. "Feel free to do your worst."

With that she chalked it into a fine dust. "Seems that I am what you think I am. Meaning that you must be what I believe you to be." She beamed. "It is so nice to see another that does not tromps about the country snacking from town to town."

"It is nice," I offered. "I have not come in contact with one of us for nearly twenty-five years. Even then the vampire was my own creation. It is so magnificent to see someone. I have been so very alone."

She leaned back onto the marble cashiers counter. "I feel very guilty now. Never once in my new life have I been unaccompanied or lonesome. I have a wonderful husband and family. Just now my family consists of a new daughter and son. Three boys, I have, two daughters. You must feel very alone. Maybe you could come and stay with us?" She seemed tickled at the idea of a new family member. With her mothering ways it was not long to guess why. "After, of course, you tell me why a sweetheart like you was all alone crying her heart out."

"Well, it is just that my human life… it was very sorrowful, the end. My fiancé died of a flu epidemic not two years before my change. I loved him very dearly. It still hurts me today." I felt that seas could come spilling from my eyes. I missed him so very much.

"There, there." She patted my shoulder maternally. "It will all be put to right in the end." She lifted my chin with one hand and looked to my eyes. "Do you want to hear a story?"

I nodded weary. I just wanted Edward back. This woman was very kind in her attempts to distract me. I found myself unexplainably glad for her company.

"Well," she began. "I was married in my human life to a man who abused me. I never loved him. One day though, I found I was with child. It was the happiest day of my life so far."

"I can imagine." I cut in. "I have scarcely known you more than ten minutes and already see that you are a very maternal person. It's nice. Comforting."

"Thank you." She said, grabbing my hand and squeezing for a moment. "I fell in love with my child, months even before his birth. Sadly, though, he died shortly afterwards of a sickness. I was devastated. With only a conniving husband left to return to I walked out to a cliff on the outskirts of town. My head filled with visions of what my life should have been like with my son… and I jumped."

"Oh, no!" I gasped. I could not imagine this sweet lady, sitting right next to me, killing herself.

"Yes…" A sigh came from her lips. "But I will tell you that never in my life have I regretted that decision. Never, for despite the ending of my horrid human life, the choice brought my husband to me. I have many children, too. I love each and every one of them. Never will they replace my son, but with all of them I have come to find that even with our losses there is a brighter future awaiting you at the turn. You just have to brush off your knees when you trip and fall and keep trudging along. All will be better somewhere along the way."

"Thank you. I am sorry for your loss, but I will heed your advice. Thank you…" I paused. "What did you say your name was?"

She laughed, a funny thing after such a tragic story. "I didn't and it's Esme."

"Well, Esme," I stood and shook her hand. "It was wonderful to see you. Thanks so very much for dropping by."

"You want me to leave so soon?" She questioned. "I have not even selected my books yet."

"Oh! Excuse me, of course. Would you like help in finding anything?" I wrung my hands about each other: nervous of the slip up I had just made.

"It is fine." Esme replied. Rushing around the store within a few minutes she was back at the counter carrying a pile of books so large now even a body builder human would be able to lift it. She could.

Handing the books to me for scanning she spoke. "One question. Do you live all alone?"

"Yes. I do." I raised an eyebrow. _Why did she ask?_

"If you ever get… too lonely. If you feel you haven't a friend in the world, feel completely free to call me. I am sure that my family would accept you in a heartbeat and you could stay with us."

"Thank you for the offer, Esme. It is so very generous of you. What is your number?"

After she gave it to me and had paid for her books she started to go. Then she turned back. "Miss? I do not believe I caught your name."

I smiled slyly. " You can call me Isabella."

_A/N: I don't know about you but I am on a roll! I got this done the night of the twenty-eighth and at this rate I should be done by New Year's!_

_Please review and send your love my way! The story might be coming to a close (there WILL be a sequel) but I would like to end with a smashing 200 reviews. Does that sound too impossible?_

_Hope you like Esme. Hope it wasn't all that hard to guess who it was._


	24. A Shoulder To Cry On

_A/N: Please read and review! Thank you so much to my reviewers so far! You are all too kind. WARNING: This is the second to last chapter. There WILL be a sequel. I think it will be called _The Golden Eyes.

**Disclaimer: Nope. Not even going to go into how much I'm not Stephenie Meyer.**

_**PART II: CHANGES**_

_**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE:**_

_**A SHOULDER TO CRY ON**_

_**Recently:**_

_I smiled slyly. " You can call me Isabella."_

**ESME'S POV (Yay! The year is 2005 and reunion is **_**very**_** imminent.)**

My daffodils and gardenias were just opening their petals to the sun when a phone shrilled from somewhere within the house. I removed my gloves and set them down, heading for the back door.

Alice, being the little physic she is instantly called to me, "Esme! It's for you!" She sat on the black leather couch, lounging in the light from our Eastern window. Her eyes were closed. I felt as though I could stare at my little girl forever. Her hair was splayed on the ruby pillow as the down in the couch let her sink in. She wore low-riding jeans and a white and red tank top. As I looked at her all my memories I had gathered with her over the years came flooding back. She looked so peaceful, her bare skin glittering in the hushed morning light. You could see her flinch as her peace was disrupted with every outburst of my cell.

"Mom." She spoke fluidly, my little angel. "The phone will stop ringing in about five seconds."

"Oh, my!" I gasped. I had forgotten completely of the task at hand, entirely to wrapped up in the memories my daughter revived.

Rushing up the stairs at break-neck speeds I passed Rosalie. "What has you in a hurry?"

"The phone!" I said as I quickly grabbed it from Carlisle and my bedside table.

"Hello?" The person on the other end called to me. "Is this Esme?"

I crumpled my brow. The voice was distinctly female and unrecognizable to me. Light and pitched off like bells it was very lovely. "Why yes it is." I replied. "May inquire as to who is calling?"

"Oh, forgive me, Esme. This is Isabella. I met you in an Augusta bookstore in ninety-five?" She seemed unsure. As though I would have forgotten her.

"Dear, when I first met you I told everyone I had met a potential family member. Now, why did you decide to call? I have not talked to you in ages." I smiled into the phone. Edward was always so lonely and she was so beautiful, maybe…

_No, Esme! Don't think like that! She has not spoken a word already and you're hearing wedding bells!_

"Well..." She sounded doubtful. "You had said if I felt lonely to come visit you. Oh, and Esme! I can hardly bare the silence a moment longer! I asked all around Augusta, but everyone says that they know not a woman by the name of Esme."

"Oh, dear… you should have contacted me sooner. My family moves from town to town every four to five years." I could just imagine the poor dear wandering around the dark city and never finding what she searched for.

"Esme? Where do you live now? Am I still invited were I to come?"

"Oh, but of course! I cannot stand the thought of a belle like you shut up in her store never having any company. My family. We live in Forks, Washington now. It is quite a drizzly little place, but the trees are so beautiful. By when should we expect you?"

Laughter trickled from the phone like bubbling stream water. "Slow down, Esme. Let us not rush this." She let slid a pithy moment. "Esme… Forks is a dreadfully long way from Augusta. I have nothing more than the store to my name. It hardly brings in enough money for a plain ticket. Was I to run though, were I to run from Augusta to Washington… I could perhaps make the trip in… say, five days?"

"Oh, if you would like my family could pay your fare over here." We had an abundance of money. Not all vampires had anything they wished. Besides, were she someday to be a part of the family all this would be worth much more then the fraction of our horde it would be.

She seemed shocked and very disapproving of my offer. "Esme, please do not bother yourself so much at my expense! I need to get out of this stuffy store anyway. I'll just close down and run around the country a bit."

"If you insist…" I was still uncertain as to whether I should allow her to travel cross-country alone. I worried.

"I do Esme. I will be fine. I could take a human any day. My power is also very unique. You see Esme, in my human life I was very good at sensing how someone felt. If my mother hurt, I would too. Kind of, mimicking, you would say. Was I to be around someone for long periods of time I would eventually act like they tended to do. Never was I stubborn by nature, only after my years with my fiancé, I grew to it. I can use one's powers against them: strength, shape-shifting… anything. Even the human's powers, though weak I can use. Deceit, love, kindness and anything else I can imitate well."

I thought about this, _any power another being possessed was hers_. What a lucky girl she was.

"That is very interesting, Isabella. I hope you have a fine trip and please don't hesitate to call if you run into any problems or just need to talk. I hope to see you soon. We'll be waiting for you." I then told her our address and said farewell. She seemed to be such a sweet girl. It is a bitter shame that I met her in a moment of such woe.

I spent a good deal of time just dreaming about what it would be like with her in our family. I was sure she would be accepted… but how exactly would she interact with us? Would she use her powers against us? Would her spirit lighten considerably or stay forever in a state of agony?

In an hour's time, however, I found that I needed to go down and inform what family was here. For you see, Carlisle, Edward, Emmett and Jasper were on a hunting trip in the Rockies. They were to be gone for the next few days… perhaps four or five, at the most.

The girls here would surely want to be 'in the know' about a new sister. As I walked downstairs I contemplated how they would take the news. Alice; Alice would have been aware of it from the moment I answered the phone. Rosalie; my darling Rosalie could be so unpredictable at times. Surely she would accept her, but with Isabella's talent… the rivalry of beauty may push Rose into a certain disconcerted state.

I walked into the living room. Rosalie was reading her worn out copy of _Pride and Prejudice _and Alice was busy inspecting the newest issue of _Vogue._

_Ah, my daughters. Always so uncertain of how to spend their time when their husbands are away._ I smiled.

Taking in a deep breath I interrupted the silence. "Rosalie, Alice. A friend of mine is coming to see us in a couple days."

"She'll be here on Tuesday!" Alice's voice perked up. She actually set the magazine down, crossed her legs and looked at me quizzically. "I have never heard of this friend before."

Rosalie's eyes lingered on the page a moment, and then they met mine. Confusion laced them as frosting on a wedding cake. "What is her name?"

"Her name is Isabella. The reason you do not know of her," I spoke directly to Alice. "Is that I only met her and talked to her once in my life. It was in Maine. I went into a bookstore she happened to own, the same one I bought that book from, Rosalie."

Rosalie's eyes immediately flashed to her book. "It is a first-edition. However did she get it? Why did she sell it?"

"I'm afraid I don't know that Rosalie. She did, however, have a glass case filled with old novels under the marble top of the cashiers counter." I gave a weak smile remembering the quaint little bookstore and it's cozy atmosphere.

"Anyway, the only time I met her she was bent over crying. I asked about this, you see, and I noticed even with suck sobs not even a hint of tears fell from her golden eyes. We, in a round about way, confessed out vampirism. She then admitted her bawling was over a fiancé that died and left her heartbroken shortly before her change."

"Poor girl." Rosalie sympathized.

Nodding I continued on. "I then told her of my own child I had lost and we shared a kind of bond, Isabella and I. We had both suffered the loss of a great figure in out late human life. I figured she was lonely and told her that if ever she needed a friend she could call and come visit me."

"That was nice of you, Esme. She must be lonely all by herself, even the nomads seen to travel in pairs."

"Yes," I sighed. "Really, though, I have no intention whatsoever for her to merely stay for a visit. She is very pretty and so upset over the past, and you see, Edward is so _lonely…"_

"Esme!" Rosalie harshly scolded me. "Are you really just inviting the poor soul here so you can play matchmaker?"

"I feel it would help both of then greatly." I protruded my chin and stuck to my thoughts. Despite what my daughters may think I could sense something atypical about the girl. I just _knew _that she would bring our family even closer together: the missing piece to the puzzle.

_A/N: _

_Thank you all for liking the story! We are well on our way to the 200 reviews (or more) I want to end with._

_I think Rose has a bad rep. I'll explain more in the sequel but that is why she's more likable here._

_Only one more chapter to go!_


	25. Silhouettes

_A/N: Well here, my dears, is where my story comes to its bitter ending. The sequel will be called _The Golden Eyes _and chapter one should be up by tomorrow._

_Happy New Years!_

**Disclaimer: All characters in this story are trademark of Stephenie Meyer and the **_**Twilight **_**series. I own nothing but the plot.**

_**PART III: MEETING**_

_**CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR:**_

_**SILHOUETTES**_

_**Recently:**_

_I just knew _that_ she would bring our family even closer together: the missing piece to the puzzle._

**ISABELLA'S POV **

As I hung up the phone with Esme I looked at the shop around me. It was all I had in this world. The rows of books reached high to the ceiling. I had bought it with my inheritance money from my father. That, and the money I found in the book bag of the person that changed me.

It was all I had to my name. The profits were fine, enough to buy more books and to pay for my first-edition copy… not much more though. It was times such as these that I was _very _happy I was a vampire with out human needs such as food.

"Miss?" The only customer in my store asked me.

"Yes?" I was anxious to get the elderly woman out of the store so I could close up and shut the story for a while.

"I was wondering were the romance novels were? Could you point them out to me?" She wore a fur hat and a long purple coat. She looked kind, but she reminded me of the Red Hat Club ladies.

"Of course," I then lead her down the isle, pointing at the selection and telling her which I had heard were recommended.

I thought nothing, but of going to see Esme. When finally the woman left with ten new novels I ran to the door. Flipping the sign from "open" to "closed". Under the word "closed" I hand wrote in "until further notice" in a tidy print. I could just imagine some fragile older gentleman with a cane standing outside the door inspecting closely the hour's chart.

After locking up, I walked down the streets of Augusta. It was a fine day and I felt free. Here I was going across the country, only bringing my wallet and the clothes on my back.

As I reached the outskirts of the city I broke of in a run, all the while heading due west; laughing at the wind and skipping in circles with my arms spread wide as I rejoiced in the relieving feeling of the wind caressing me. I was happy, so happy. As happy as I had been since fall, 1918.

* * *

_I wonder… is Forks near Seattle? _I was lost, admittedly. I had grabbed a map from Westlake and was currently turning it around and around, just trying to find Forks on it.

_Really, did Esme have to move to such a little town? _I then decided to just sit on a park bench and look over every little dot.

I was _extremely _glad I started at the peninsula, because it turned out that Forks was a small little city on the Pacific Coast.

_Well thank goodness I found it! _I sang praise in my head, acclaiming the gods that I _did _find Forks and did not need to call Esme saying I was pitifully lost.

I then, resumed my run and soon found myself outside a lovely Victorian house in the deep wilderness of the Olympic rainforest.

I slowed to a walk as it came into sight. It loomed over the sun and the sky. A white and glass jewel in an otherwise green world. I had stopped in Seattle and by now I had doubts of why it was ever referred to as the Emerald City, for this was a place so otherworldly that it far more deserved the name of fairy tales.

My awe-like appraisal stayed evident on my face until I had jaunted straight up the little stone path to the front door. Wrapping my hands on the delicately crafted wood I felt out of place. Here I was, a poor excuse for even a human let alone a vampire… and I was knocking on the door to a home straight from Mount Olympus. I might have well been… the Olympic Mountains stood proud behind the house, their blue silhouette a shocking contrast to the forest. It was all so beautiful that when Esme answered the door I was nearly blubbering at the brilliance of it all.

She opened the door with a grin the size of a watermelon. Then as she saw my eyes she instantly tried to comfort. "What ever is the matter, dear?" she said, pulling me into a warm embrace.

"Nothing." I shook my head as I rightened myself. I grinned, "Your house, the land… it is all so beautiful!"

"Thank you," she took my arm and walked me in to a bright room. All was white save for a few couches and a gorgeous piano. A blonde sat on one of the couches, her legs crossed and a smile planted on her face.

"Hi," she whispered kindly.

I made my way to reply but was quickly cut of by something in my peripheral vision. Right below me was a little pixie-like girl jumping up and down. When she saw my eyes finally look down she flashed a grin.

"Welcome!" She screamed to me. "We're going to have so much fun together shopping. We are going to be best friends! I can see it!"

"Hello…" I took a step back, cautious. She seemed a bit hyperactive. I turned my gaze to Esme for comfort.

Laughing she came up behind the little girl and placed her hands on her shoulders restraining. "This is my daughter, Alice. She's a physic. Over there," she waved a hand to the blonde. "Is my Rosalie."

"Hello, Rosalie." I waved to her. Then I looked down. "Hello, Alice!" I tried to sound just as excited as she had. "So I'll be your best friend?"

She nodded vigorously. "Yes! Isabella, we're going to have so much fun!"

I smiled as I looked up to Esme. "Isn't there more to your family? I though you mentioned a husband and sons?"

"Ah," she sighed. "I have not been in contact with them for several days. They are due home today from a hunting trip."

At that my head grew dizzy, a sensation I had not felt since being human, and all their talking was replaced by a flat tone. The scenery changed before my eyes. It was a doorway; light flew through it around the silhouetted grace of three male forms. I knew them to be male, according to their bulk and the curve of the jaw lines. There was nothing outstanding about these figures.

Then, though, they fled in different directions and there behind them all was another male figure. Not quite as large, black though, against the blinding light. The edge between in some places glittered. It was so beautiful… just the outline of him.

It seemed so familiar… the build of this mystery man. All was then consumed in a consistent ringing. Reality dripped through the image until all I saw was two incredulous women hovering near me, and then there was Esme, who just seemed to understand everything.

"Wow! Bella you look as though you just had a vision!" Alice looked so excited. "What if you did?! Then we would be even more like sisters!"

"I did."

"Oh!" She looked all around her. As though searching for someone as excited as she was. "What was it?"

"Three men," I recollected. "Then one, beautiful. No faces, only the silhouettes against the sun.

"Well those must have been our guys!" She drifted off to space, and then grinned! They will arrive in less time than you could say Jackson, Mississi-"

She was cut off as the door opened. Two blonds and a muscle builder rushed through the door. I saw one of the blonds run to Esme. One came to Alice and the huge man engulfed Rosalie in a hug and kiss.

Their mates, I presumed. The door then opened to one more man. His hair shone copper, and though his eyes were topaz in place of emerald, there was no mistaking this boy with downcast eyes was my Edward.

I had no idea how, but that did not stop me from running to him and wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Edward! Oh, Edward you are here!" I sobbed into his neck.

The large man chuckled. " I see she's met Edward."

My reunion did not last long with him. The next thing I knew after his outburst was the sound of my body being thrown to the ground.

"Get off of me! Who _are _you?" He glared at me. Those eyes, once so lost in love, mad at me.

"Edward? It's me, Bella?" I felt close to tears. I _knew _this was Edward. Never could anyone else be quite so beautiful.

He threw his hands in the air. He must be exasperated. "I have never met a Bella in my life!" With that he stormed out. I wanted to follow him, but I let him.

"He hasn't." The blonde male with Alice said. When I seemed confused he offered an explanation. "I'm an empath."

I was near tears. "He knows me… we were going to get married. He's the fiancé I lost in the epidemic. He told me he loved me every day. He has to know me."

I set my head between my knees and I remembered one of my very last times with him.

_We were in the hospital. I just sat there as my love started to die. _

"_I love you," he murmured, his voice marred by the pain. "I am beginning to-to," he coughed; it was a harsh sound that shook my body. "To forget, I-I am so confused." He kissed me lightly. "I do not want you to be afraid if I forget our, our meeting today."_

"_I would never be scared of you. Not in a million years." I looked at him and it hurt to see him this weak, for my sweet protector to need my protection. "Will you forget me?" For as is he was confused, I wondered if he would not know who I was anymore._

_He fell into another coughing fit. "I-I do not think I can. You mean more to me than anybody ever has. Than anyone ever can." He coughed for a while longer. "I love you much to much. More than my own life, Isabella."_

He had forgotten me, though. He no longer knew who I was. I finally met my love. My broken heart in that moment had sewn up, only for it now, to rip again. I sobbed.

_A/N:_

_So the sequel should be up by tomorrow. It'll be called _The Golden Eyes.

_I will try to make my chapters longer and I'll update once a week. Sorry, but blame school. Now that the story had Edward in it again I cannot stop typing!_


	26. Sequel

_A/N: If you liked this story then you should check out the sequel: _The Golden Eyes.

_It is now up! Warning the Prolouge (all that is up so far) is _way _short. I'll try to update once a week... sorry, but winter break is just about done._

/s/4761660/1/

_There's the link... just paste that in front of the .net in the fanfiction url._

_It should look like this, without spaces._

_www. fanfiction .net_ /s/4761660/1/

_I am home this weekend though, so the next chapter should be up soon. I'll answer any questions you have. So ask away. _

_Hope you had a good New Years and I hope you like it!  
_

_-Reaching Out  
_


End file.
